Fix Him
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various stories in the ever evolving world of Phil and Clint and their growing relationship.
1. Fix Him 1 Pt 1

Title: Fix Him

Part: 1

Fandom: Avengers

Pairing: Phil Coulson and Clint Barton

Word Count:

Commissioned by: Cutsycat

AN: Ah, the first part of this world. It's not going to be posted until the parts are paid for, so deal with that. But love the world, I hope. :D

* * *

Stepping into the office of one Director Fury, Phil Coulson frowned heavily at finding that his boss was standing before the large windows that curved around the side of their helicraft. The large black man was standing, muscles tense and glaring out of the white clouds that were floating past them.

"Director Fury, you wanted to see me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the man as he turned around. A black eye and an eye patch landed on him as a smirk spread over thin lips.

"Yes, I did," Fury rumbled, moving to his chair and sitting down at his desk. Resting his arms on the desk, he waved for the other to sit down. "Sit down please. I have a new assignment for you, Coulson. This new assignment has driven several of my agents to nearly quitting on us instead of working this assignment anymore."

"Sir?" Coulson queried, sitting straight at the fact that several agents had already quit over an assignment.

Fury picked up a file and tossed it so it landed before Coulson. "Fix him. I really don't care how you do it or how long it takes, but I need you to do it," he stated.

Coulson blinked several times at his box before reaching out and pulling the file to himself. By the looks of it, the file only contained the barest of information but it looked to have the formal permission to get all of the files that was on his new assignment. Flipping through the pages, he found that he was to work with the Special Agent Clint Barton, he was barely in his twenties, had been picked up by Natasha Romanoff and liked places that were high up.

"Sir, what exactly has he done to drive his previous handlers to the brink of quitting, if not something worse?" he asked, gazing over the rather long list of agents that had been assigned as handlers to Barton. "And what has happened to them?"

Fury sat back in his chair and rubbed at his chin as he thought over the question. "Let's see. One was annoyed and pestered into drinking, while one is now attending therapy sessions to get over a newly discovered fear of arrowheads. Another has moved to the archiving unit to hide away while one female agent is now a very proud lesbian after stating that she may like a dick but she can get that with a girlfriend wearing a strap on." He paused before smirking "In the middle of the cafeteria."

Fury's tone almost came off as if he was just discussing the weather. Coulson choked on his air at the very fact that just from those few examples, he could already see the pattern of how Barton scared or annoyed his handlers away. The man probably picked and found the person's annoyance factors before using it to drive them off.

"Director, I have to ask. Why me?" Coulson finally choked out, brown eyes wide as he stared at the other man.

"You've been able to not only fix, but deal with, some of our most troublesome operatives and have been the best handler amongst our people," Fury stated as he laced his fingers together. Resting his hands and arms on his desk, he stared hard at Coulson. I'm confident that you can fix Barton and be his permanent handler."

Coulson sighed and rubbed at his face before looking down at the file once more. Reading over it, paying closer attention to the details, he hummed lightly. According to the sparse details, Barton didn't trust easily, which added to his need to drive people away from him. As to why he did that, it was speculated that it was because of his past and childhood even though they knew nothing outside of what they had been able to discover about him.

Barton seemed to only really trust Romanoff, as much as he could trust any one person. There were few people that knew where his off base apartment was and even fewer who were allowed past the well trained and heavily armed front desk guard. Romanoff was able to get past him but didn't have a key nor the codes to his security system to get in.

"He seems overly cautious about his privacy," Coulson finally said as he started to read over the formal permissions forms. "I will have full access to all of his records? This includes the notes from his various therapy sessions and interviews?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed together, glancing up at Fury.

"Computer access to everything to, including video files of missions and classified mission reports," Fury replied.

Coulson nodded his head and looked back down to the file. "I'm going to need all of it sent to my rooms so I can go over them without any fear of someone going over the files without express permission," he finally said.

"I thought you would say that," Fury chuckled, getting a glare from his agent. "The files are waiting for you to come collect them to take to your new suites in a more security heavy area. Your personal items I'm sure you can move yourself," he stated, handing over a second file, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Great, just perfect," Coulson grunted, glaring at his boss slightly before turning to the new file with his security information and the layout of his room. "I take it the high perches are for Barton mostly." Fury nodded, only getting a raised eyebrow.

"The quarters are the ones that Barton's handlers receive. The rooms with perches are ones he has access to and the ones that you will be having most of your meetings with him and his team," Fury told Coulson.

"I see," Coulson mused, closing both files and standing from his seat. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I need to pack my stuff up and move before I am able to meet with Barton later. I would like to be somewhat settled into my new suite of rooms by then," he stated.

Fury nodded his head. "You have five hours to move and get settled," he told Coulson. "Barton will be back from a solo mission in about four hours time and another one will be needed to shower and debrief."

"I understand," Coulson said, nodding his head politely to the director. He turned and left the office, holding both files in one hand. He nodded to the occasional agent as he walked down to the archival rooms, finding the agent that had been driven down there by Barton. After getting a snorted 'Good luck' from the agent and signing for all of the files to be sent to his new rooms, he left the archives.

From what he had gathered from the archive agent, Barton didn't just distrust handlers but tended to outright hate them. The hate came from his second handler who had tried to change him and how he worked, which had put the team that worked with Barton on certain missions into dangers path. The agents had come home alive, hurting and wounded but alive; Barton was switched to mostly long distance missions with the occasional B and E to plant things or steal information.

The handler though had been stuck in a far, far away place and Barton started to go through handlers like a sick person did tissues.

It was enlightening to Coulson but also worrisome to him, making him wonder just how he was going to fix the man. No matter how much Fury seemed to believe that he could do it, he didn't know how to fix such an intense hate for a handler. Sighing, he stepped into his older quarters and smiled at the fact that there were a pile of boxes that were waiting for him to use.

Deciding that he would make a decision about how to handle Barton later, Coulson set about packing everything into the boxes, starting with his bedroom and ending in his kitchen. With the boxes properly labeled, he was quick to gather some junior agents to move them to the his new suite of rooms where the boxes of information on Barton and his team waited for him.

As soon as everything was transferred, he put away the cold items and sat down in his chair. Coulsen drew a box that was marked with the first month of Barton's history and started to read about what made his new project who he was. After three hours of reading, he was welcoming Barton and Fury into his room and watching as the man moved with a deadly grace that made Coulsons libido perk up in interest.

He. Was. Fucked.


	2. Fix Him 1 Pt 2

Title: Fix It

Fandom: Avengers

Part: 2/3

Pairings/Characters: Coulson, Barton

Word count: 1,469

For: CutsyCat

AN: Another part for ya all! Enjoy. :D

* * *

Putting cups of coffee down onto the table after he had dug out his coffee maker, cups, filers and coffee, Coulson sat down in another seat as he watched the weary looking Barton poured flavored creamer into his cup. The archer was strong but still leanly muscled, his brown hair curling around his face but was still well controlled. Dark eyes took in everything with well controlled sweeps, even as he tested the flavor of his coffee.

"You're to be my handler now right?" Barton finally asked, cocking an eyebrow upwards as he gazed at the other man. Coulson nodded his head and took a taste of his own coffee. "I see. What exactly are you going to do now that you are?"

"Going to do?" Coulson asked in return, wanting clarification. He had a feeling that he knew what the archer was asking of him, but he still wanted that confirmation before answering.

"What are you going to do as my so called handler?" Barton asked. Fury sat back in his chair and watched as the two conversed,

"I plan on starting by going through all of the files that are sitting in my office currently. There are at least fifteen boxes in there that are full of reports, tapes, and psychological profiles, which I do expect to be at least ninety five percent bullshit," Coulson stated. Fury smirked behind his coffee cup.

Barton leant back and finish his still hot coffee with a quick drain. "And after you finish doing that?"

Coulson smirked. "I would actually take the time to talk with the group that works with you. After I do that, I will be setting up a soft mission so we can do that together and see how things go," he said, stirring his own coffee with a spoon. "Would you like some more?" he asked.

"Yeah, please," Barton replied, handing over the coffee cup. He was rather surprised at how Coulson was acting, not used to a handler that was going to take the time to talk with the team, much less work with them without the need to try and change them or impose his will on them. He was more used to never meeting his handlers officially until the first planning meeting and then having the person trying to change how they worked, usually screwing them over in the long run and the mission was turned into a 'need to fix right the fuck now' mission.

A couple of the handlers had also tried to change how they communicated, again, screwing them and the mission over. This always prompted Barton into figuring out how to get rid of the handler while he and the team went back to doing missions their usual way.

But Coulson hadn't done that. Barton knew that the man had just gotten the assignment of being his handler not five hours ago but already he had a plan of figuring out how things worked with him and his team.

Taking his coffee cup, Barton nodded his head and fully took in the way the man moved and looked. Coulson moved with the silent steps that all the agents learned to move with, brown eyes sweeping back and forth to access any and all threats that could happen. His dark brown hair was trimmed to look fashionable while still being short enough to be hard to grab. His body was built like a fighters, a boxer's body really, meaning he was broad and with muscles but still lean enough to lok unassuming.

Fury had told him before that they had come to Coulson's suite of rooms that the man was smart, well trained and flexible, which made him one of the best. He had also told the archer that the agent had worked with and helped sooth out some of the rougher field agents. Not only that, but Coulson had a degree in something or another that translated into him having a brain for tactical maneuvers and planning.

All around, one Phil Coulson was a smart, competent handler, which meant that for the moment, Barton was going to hold back on forming an opinion.

"How did today's mission go?" Coulson asked as he refilled his and Fury's coffee cups, taking his seat once more.

Barton hummed in thought. "Simple take out in Thailand. The assets of our target has been seized, the guy is dead and his hostages taken cared of," he stated.

"No injuries to you and your team?" Coulson asked, mind turning over the information as he got it from the archer.

"Some bumps and bruises, one sprained wrist which means our hacker is stuck in the truck and our back up hacker is fielding it for a while," Barton stated. The term stuck in the truck meant that the person would be in a hidden room, usually two miles minimum from the target, or in the carrier, working from a computer console. Fielding it just meant that the person was going from working from a desk job, so to speak, to working next to the people who did the dirty work.

Sitting back, Coulson broke down the aspects of the teams and agents around them. Those who worked the consoles and computers were trained to fight, but only when it became absolutely necessary while they prepared to run. There were those who did the information gathering and were broken up into two groups: those in the fields and those behind the computers. Hackers fell under that group, at least beyond those field hackers that worked with the various teams. The field agents and the trainers for new agents were interchangeable. It was the handlers that were rare due to the fact that they needed specialized training in basic aspects of computers, hacking and tracking.

Only agents that had been a part of the set up under Fury for over five years could start the training. It took a good year for the training to be done and by then, the sixty some agents originally chosen had been whittled down to four or five that would then be taken in under the guide of an older handler. By the time they were ready to go but on an older handler. By the time they were ready to go but on their own, only two or three were left.

Coulson smiled lightly. "Who do you have on your team usually?" he asked.

Barton hummed as he thought for a moment as his eyes narrowed. "Let's see, two hackers, one fielding it, one truck, three fully trained fielders, a couple extractors and a handler," he ticked off.

"So a balanced team that can do any mission set before them then," Coulson summarized.

"Correct. Barton and his team are our best strike and extraction team. They can also pull help from any quarter should they need it, which makes things work even better for them," Fury stated, breaking into the conversation.

"That's good to hear," Coulson said, nodding his head with a smile. Barton watched with assessing eyes as his new handler took in the information that he was getting and asking intelligent questions to get every bit of it that he possibly could. "What type of missions have you taken?" he asked.

Fury turned to the archer to answer that. "Mostly ones where I need to take out various targets, be they buildings or people while the team does the rest of the aspects, usually removing people that are innocent,' he said, shrugging. "A few of close and personal, but not a whole lot of them."

"So you and your team prefer long distance instead of up close work," Coulson mused, nodding his head. "Good to know that. I'll set up a soft mission in a couple of weeks so I have time to talk with the team and get to know everything that I can learn beforehand."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Fury said, approving of Coulson's approach to dealing with his most troublesome agent. Barton just hummed and finished his cup of coffee before standing.

"I'm going to go now if you don't mind. The mission may have been short but the flights were long and I'm suffering from a serious case of jet lag," he stated.

"Very well," Coulson said, nodding his head and standing up, walking the archer to the door. "I'll send you a message about when we need to meet about the soft mission," he told Barton.

"That's fine. Until then, are we off?" Barton asked as they stood before the door.

"Yes. Keep up your training and catch up on your paperwork and sleep. Don't forget your physical," Coulson stated. Barton nodded and left, leaning his handler and Fury to talk on their own about whatever they needed to talk about.


	3. Fix Him 1 Pt 3

Title: Fix It

Fandom: Avengers

Part: 3/3

Pairings/Characters: Coulson, Barton

Word count: 1,620

For: CutsyCat

AN: And the last of it. :D

* * *

Sitting down before his personal desk top computer, one Phil Coulson narrowed his eyes at the screen before opening his pre-created report form that he used for most of his reports. He had just gotten done with another new mission with Clint Barton and his team and already he could see just how they worked, even more so along with the other two missions that they had done.

The soft mission that they had done had been talking out a building and a target that was a low level human trafficker. He had learned that at least three people stayed in the surveillance van with him while at least two agents worked the ground, Barton working his pre-chosen vantage point.

Phil had also quickly learned that he would need a communications line just for him so that the other agents didn't have to listen to what Barton said in an attempt to get under his skin.

It ranged from questions about the sounds that he tended to make to outright sexual words meant to embarrass and make him uncomfortable. The questions about him and who he could possibly be fucking around within his personal suite of rooms often left him sputtering and moaning almost as if he was in pain, trying to get the other man off of the subject.

"_So, come on, Coulson, tell me," Barton purred over the communications link that Coulson had set up for them, "are you nailing some pretty little woman or not? There's no cameras pointed at your door after all, much less any in your rooms."_

_The question caught Coulson off guard, prompting him to choke on the sip of water that he had just taken. Clearing his throat of the water, he finally just moaned and rubbed at his face with one hand. "Barton, aren't you supposed to be aiming for our target?" he asked, hoping to get the archer off of the questions that he seemed to get answered._

"_No worries there, Coulson, I have him in my sights," Barton promised. Coulson switched his screen to the one that was on Barton and shifted, crossing his legs with a scowl at the fact that the first thing he noticed was the fact that the archers uniform showcased the man's ass in a way that was pure sin. "Now, come on, tell me."_

_Coulson shook his head with another moan. "No, I'm not screwing anyone. I'm not interested in anyone on top of that at the moment either." Taking a swig of water, he sighed as he watched Barton look at the camera with a look that clearly said he didn't believe him. "I'm not interested in anyone at the moment," he reiterated. 'Unless that someone is a man with a great ass that I would love to grab a hold of. But like hell am I going to say that to you,' he thought to himself._

"_Right…" Barton drawled, pulling an arrow free from his quiver and took aim. "Here comes our target," he stated, going from teasing to on the clock within a second of seeing the man they wanted._

"_I see him," Coulson returned, switching to another camera. The man that they were after was well known for kidnapping and selling people who weren't going to be missed by many, but really, he was one of the low men on the totem pole. They had already hacked into the files, stolen any hard drives that they needed, and then freed the people that had been held in another place._

_Now they were going to kill the idiot, have their man pull the fire alarm as all the doors but the ones out the back locked and then they would blow the building sky high. Already a gas leak was working its way through the building and a cigarette that was smoldering in a bathroom. It had all been set up before it had been handed to the team. _

_Luckily Barton was and his team was very good at setting up things fast and getting ready for the mission even faster._

_So here they were, Coulson sitting in a room near the attack point with three of the team while the other two finished off the rest of the final bits of work. Barton was on a roof, taking careful aim as the target stood before his car, texting frantically._

_Coulson watched the text as it was typed appearing on another screen. "They found out about the cleared out warehouse," he said, flipping to the main channel so that everyone in the team could hear him._

"_Trapping the line," one of the hackers stated. The two hackers were holed up in one room, their third was holed up in the other, watching the computers that they were connected to for anything that went out or in. "Following it now."_

"_Make a note of who it is if you can. We'll need names," Couslon stated, recording what they were seeing before looking to a large TV and flipping through the various cameras in the building, making sure that everything was set up just right. "Alright, hit the fire alarm would you?" he asked, watching as one of their inside guys walked past one of the fire alarms and pull it before walking away as the pre-recorded voice that had been changed out for the original instructed the employees to head for the back exits._

"_Opening vents and upping the gas flow," the second hacker said after three minutes._

"_Barton, take care of our target now," Coulson instructed as he counted. The archer's arrow struck within seconds, going through the man's neck just as a spark started, rushing through the building and taking it down under a minute. A slab of concrete fell on their target, destroying all evidence. "Alright, everyone, fade and get back here. We'll pack up and hunker down," he told them._

"_Copy," came over the line. He switched back to his and Barton's communications line as he started to run covers for the various hacks that had gone on and shutting things down. Thirty minutes later, everyone was together, Barton having gone back to needling him, trying to get him to admit to this or that._

"And of course the man somehow gets me to slip about liking men when I want a relationship," he grunted, shaking his head with a snort. "How he was able to do that, I will never know how."

Standing up, Coulson slowly stretched his arms up over his head with a low grunt, his eyes falling shut before he relaxed with a moan. Shaking his head, he walked over to his kitchen and eyed the coffee pot, wondering if he could get away with another cup of coffee or not. Deciding not to chance staying up all night on a caffine high, he found a decaffeinated herbal tea that he particularly liked. Placing his kettle down onto the stove after he filled it with water, he leant against the counter and thought over Barton once more.

So far the files he had gone thought had all been filled with Barton and his need to annoy and bug his handlers the entire time they were assigned to him and his team. But they did all agree that he would be professional when it was needed of him.

Eying the pile of boxes, he snorted once more.

"And I've only gone through six of the damn things," he muttered to himself, removing the tea bag from the packaging and dropping it into his cup. Coulson wondered if the previous handlers and even tried to get to know the team and Barton before they had tried to change things around. By the looks of what he had read, he highly doubted that they had.

So his plan was to get to know Barton, get to know the team that supported the archer and stay as cool as possible when it came to the man he was supposed to be watching. Coulson was not going to quite on the man as other's had, and he would prove that fact no matter how much the man tried to get him to run away.

Grabbing the kettle as it started to sing, he poured the hot water over his tea bag and pulled it aside, putting the kettle onto the stove. He allowed the teabag to seep for a few minutes as he rubbed at his face before once more grunting.

"Now all I have to do is figure out just how to get Barton to open up to me," he muttered, a wan smile working its way over his lips. "This will be so fun, oh so much," Coulson continued.

Dumping his tea bag into the sink, Coulson walked over to his computer station and sat back down at the computer to continue to work on his report. Once he was done, he created the visual report from the recorded video and transferred the audio to a CD while also burning to a DVD disc. Printing the report out twice, he finished it all by labeling the CD and DVD cases with the correct information before packing them into an envelope while the other copy was placed into a locked filing cabinet.

Picking up his coffee cup, eh placed the envelope into a mail shute, watching it disappear from the shute and moved to his kitchen. Rinsing out the cup, he put it into the dish drain and paused. His eyes narrowed and swept around the room, feeling as if he was being watched by someone or something.

Shaking off the feeling, he flipped off the lights and moved to his bedroom to get ready for bed.


	4. Fix Him 2

Title: Fix Him 2

Fandom: Avengers

Pairing/Characers: Barton

Story: 2

For: CutsyCat

Word Count: 782

AN: This is a world that Cutsycat has ordered from me. Please remember that all stories are not posted until they are paid for.

If you are interested in commissioning me, please PM me. Thank you.

* * *

Perched on a rafter in his apartment, legs crossed and eyes half closed as he thought about the man that had been assigned as his new handler, one Clint Barton was looking thoughtful. He and the team that worked with him on his missions had a rare couple of weeks off from doing any missions, and would only be called in should their services be needed for something big.

It had been nearly two months since Coulson had been named his newest handler and they had met for the first time. True, he had seen the man around, knew of his reputation but he hadn't really cared all that much about the guy. He was just another handler that worked with some of the best teams, rumored to be one of those handlers that worked with some of the hardest agents that worked for them.

It amused Barton to no end that Fury thought that the handler known as Phil Coulson could fix his need to drive off the idiots that tried oh so hard to fuck their missions up. He hadn't liked a handler since his first one. Every handler that had come after his training handler had somehow fucked things up one way or the other, be it missions or be it trying to ruin his team by changing people out for ones that didn't know how he worked.

Of course, there had been one handler that had tried to change their mission types which hadn't worked and instead backfired on them rather quickly. Especially since a few times the missions almost got only not the archer but also his team, which then set Barton on a personal mission to get the handler to move onto a new team. It usually wasn't that hard to do considering he could learn very easily just how to drive them out of their minds and away from his team.

But he hadn't been able to figure out just what made Coulson tick outside of the fact that the man had this innate need to know how to work with them and how to get along with them while on missions. He rarely let slip anything personal about himself, which made it hard to learn how to get under the man's skin and even harder to learn how to get rid of him.

"You would think that Fury would have gotten the hint that I don't want a damn handler. We do just fine on our own," Barton muttered, scowling heavily before he shook his head. "Why do I need to fucking well deal with a handler that won't be of any use to us anyways?" he continued to mutter, sliding down off of the rafter and landing on his apartment floor with a barely there thud.

Standing up, he headed to the highly protected, heavily secured computer and picked it up before once more climbing up to the rafters, using the built in rock wall that had been put in for him. Once he had settled back into his place once more, he flipped open the laptop and connected with the servers in the helicarriers main computer area.

Pulling up Coulsons file, he was able to quickly hack into the more private information, thankful that his own team hacker had taken the time to teach him how to do so after their first new handler had fucked them over so badly. Staring at the rather sparse information uncovered, seeing a good lot of it was hidden under Fury's ID and knowing that not even their best hacker could get past those protections, he rubbed at his stubbled chin.

Barton had found the man's address and his phone number that he used for work, which would be useful. Smirking, he logged out and closed his laptop, aiming and tossing it onto his couch down below. Making sure that it had landed safely and without falling off of it again, extra cushioned floor or not, he followed after it, using the wall to get down with an almost supernatural ease.

He headed into his personal bedroom and bathroom to make sure he didn't look like a scruffy agent that worked for an agency that no one knew about, changing into a pair of jeans and a shirt with long sleeves. Once his hair was fixed, he left the apartment, whistling.

Barton had a plan on how to get under one Phil Coulson's skin and that started with heading to the man's house to really get to know him. Or at least make his eyebrow twitch as he tried to figure out what he had done to make him be assigned on Barton as a handler.


	5. Fix Him 3

Title: Fix Him 3

Fandom: Avengers

Character: Coulson

Word Count: 918

For: CutsyCat

An: Third story in this world. Enjoy. :3

* * *

He was starting to hate anything to do with white file boxes that were marked with neatly lettered information. That was all there was to it.

Grunting as he dropped another box done onto the pile of boxes that he had gone through, Coulson ran a hand through his short hair and glared at the other 5 that he had still had to go through. He knew that they mostly contained video files from previous missions that Barton and his team had done before along with debriefing videos and videos of their trainings. But that still didn't mean he wanted to go through them. He had already read the reports as it was.

But as Fury had told him once before, the videos tended to give more information than a written report and he knew that was true. That didn't mean he was looking forward to dealing with it. Grunting once more, Coulson picked up the next box and dropped it onto the coffee table before flopping down onto the couch and pulling his laptop close. Pulling out the first disk, he placed it into the player and started it up, legal pad and pen in hand to take down notes as he watched.

He had already gone through ten other legal pads, all of them filled with his small, scrawling letters and he felt he had a more rounded view of Barton, or at least the way he handled his handlers. The man had a wit that was at turns sarcastic and cutting, both of which he had been a victim of during the missions that they had done. Of course, Barton seemed to enjoy trying to annoy and embarrass his handlers into leaving the team for good, something he had gotten down to a fine science by the sound of the reports.

Coulson had decided to create a more comprehensive file on Barton, not trusting the handlers before him to have created any kind of file that was impartial due to the archers need to drive them away as fast as possible. So far, all he knew was Barton's wit and that he could aim without looking at the target once he has said target in his mind's eye.

It had amazed the handler for about two seconds before he had moved on to other aspects of what Barton could and could not do. He had learnt a lot about the archers skills just by watching him and being stalked by the man.

Barton was good at sneaking up on people and seemed to enjoy making them jump if he didn't like them. He preferred places high up, almost nesting in certain areas, and disliked when he was forced to sit down in an actual chair on the ground. He would stalk people when bored, when he wasn't training or out on missions and when he was in the helicarrier. He would also tease those people he liked, thought it was often a gentle teasing and meant to make their days better.

It was driving Coulson crazy trying to figure out just what made Barton tick and what he was going to do next in an attempt to get him to quit. Of course, the questions he had been asked had gotten him to slip up and admit to the fact that he was more interested in men then he was into women. Something that Barton seemed to love poking at, usually about him taking home some guy and having a night of fun.

He just hoped that Barton wouldn't start asking if he was a bottom or a top. Coulson didn't know if he would be able to deal with such a question without sputtering and then admitting to it in some way. He had no doubt that Barton would then quite happily tease him about it, ask him about his few free nights and anything else that interested him in asking.

Groaning as he realized that he had missed half of the video while lost in thoughts, he stopped it before putting his lap top aside and standing up. Running his hands through his hair once more, he headed for his kitchen and emptied out his coffee pot, getting rid of the sludge that was the day before coffee and removing the used coffee grounds.

Once the pot and the filter basket had been rinsed out, he placed a new filter into the basket, filled the water canter with fresh water, put the pot on the hotpot and moved to his coffee cabinet. Looking around, he found the coffee that he wanted and pulled a few of the single serve packages down. Opening them with a pair of scissors, he poured the grinds into the filter before replacing the filter basket into place. Just as he was flipping the pot on, a knock came at his front door, making him frown at the fact that someone had found out where he lived.

He didn't think anyone knew just where he was, but he supposed it would have been easy to get it if the person knew how to hack. Sighing and gazing longingly at the coffee that was slowly dripping, Coulson stepped away from the coffee pot and from his kitchen, moving to the door and opening it.

He groaned at the man that greeted him. "Only you, Barton, would be able to find out where I live and invade my apartment," he stated, getting a shit eating grin from the archer. "Only you."


	6. Fix Him 4

Title: Fix Him 4

Fandom: Bleach

For: Cutsy

Character: Clint

Word count: 647

AN: This one was fun to write. *cackles* I'm hoping that you enjoy this. Really.

* * *

He was stalking through the vents once more, miniature quiver on his back and crossbow in hand along with a pile of papers that were attached to his hips. Barton smirked as he paused to gaze out of one vent exit point, finding an agent putting away files and working through a pile of papers that was probably as tall as he was. Pulling a piece of paper free from his pile, he attached it to an arrow before taking very careful aim with his crossbow and firing. He smirked at the yelp as the agent went down, holding his leg where the purposefully dulled arrow hit and was sticking out.

Smirking once more, he continued on with his mission to annoy Coulson into doing something, anything beyond write a few reports and tell him not to do it again otherwise he would end up on cleaning missions. Sighing, Barton pouted as he continued on to his next target, wondering if he would like the next person or not, already having shot near a few that he did like instead of actually shooting the poor fool.

He had decided on going around in the vents, working his way through the Helicarrier and shooting at people to get them to actually pay some attention to what was going on around them instead of just going about their day. It was how one went soft after all.

Smirking to himself, Barton continued on with his vent trolling, eyes thoughtful as he continued to shoot and aim at various people as he thought about Coulson and what had been happening for the last few weeks. He had gotten to know the man, at least well enough that he could guess what he was going to do at any given time.

It still annoyed him that he wasn't able to drive the guy away much less find out what got under Coulson's skin enough to make him leave he and his team alone. Really, all Barton wanted was a handler that just took the reports in, gave them their chosen style of mission and leave them the fuck alone.

But Coulson wouldn't just stand by. He ran the missions well, Barton could grant him that, and let his team do what they needed the way they needed to do it, which was good, but Barton still didn't want a damn handler hovering over them. He didn't know how the man worked half the time anyways, seeming as if he was too damn flexible in the way he worked.

Shaking his head with a growl, Barton grabbed another piece of paper, attached it to an arrow and took aim once more, hitting near Hill and making her jump up from her desk, gun in hand as she swept the room. She growled as she spotted the arrow and grabbed it, pulling the paper free and reading it.

She growled once more and stalked off to Coulson with the sheet of paper, finding several people heading for the medical unit with arrows sticking out of them or with arrow created wounds. Finding Coulson, Barton following after in the vents, she slammed the paper down the man's desk and snarled at him.

Barton snickered as Coulson picked up the paper and read out loud, "You really should pay more attention to your surroundings…"

"Fix him already will you?" Hill snarled before stalking out of the office, eyes narrowed and back straight.

"But I don't think I could fix him even if I wanted to," Coulson muttered, Barton's eyebrows furrowing together at that piece of information. It looked as if he was going to be watching his handler a bit more closely than he had been for the last while. Settling in, the archer watched as his handler balled up the paper and tossed it into his waste paper basket and went back to work.


	7. Fix Him 5

Title: Fix Him 5

Fandom: Bleach

For: Cutsy

Character: Clint

Word count: 722

AN: This one was fun to write. *cackles* I'm hoping that you enjoy this. Really.

* * *

Signing off on another mission report that had come across his desk, Coulson hummed softly and drew another one to him, flipping it open. He had been working on through various reports and requests for the last two hours, signing on them and putting them in the outbox that the office helper came and emptied out every so often. He tried to ignore him as he came in and out, dropping off reports or picking them up, but it was rather hard since the guy tended to try and pause and flirt with him.

Coulson had a feeling that the guy would be another one that ended up with an arrow that stuck out from somewhere. It always seemed to be the ones that worked very closely to him that always seemed to end up hurt the worst whenever Barton went on one of his sprees of shooting at or around people. The last one had just been last week and both Hill and Fury had bitched at him about the fact that he wasn't controlling Barton like they wanted him to do so.

It was kind of pathetic considering that he didn't want to control the archer, but instead wanting to let the man grow and learn on his own as he wished, helping him and guiding him as needed.

Sighing, Coulson sat back and closed his eyes, eyebrow twitching as he watched some dust fall from the vent, knowing that Barton was once more watching him. Not that the archer knew that he knew that he was there, but that didn't really matter to him. Just knowing that he was being stalked was enough to put him on edge.

He had first noticed that the other was following and watching him via various vents around the helicarrier but had decided to ignore it in favor of seeing what the guy would end up doing in the long run. So far, Barton had done nothing but stalk after him, watching him through the vents and occasionally shooting people when he felt they needed refresher courses in their training.

'_At least he doesn't slack off on his other duties,_' Coulson thought, smirking to himself before standing up. He smoothed down his tie as he moved to where he had set up a small coffee station and shifted through the various bags and packs of coffee and teas. He picked a chocolate flavored coffee from the collection and placed it into his single serve maker, amazed once more at the inventiveness of mankind when it came to such creature comforts as coffees and teas.

As the coffee perked, filling the air around him, he looked up slightly at the vent, making sure to not be noticeable in doing so. His eyebrow rose as the fact that the dust had stopped falling, Barton probably noticing that it was with every breath and having moved. Either that or he had wiped off the dust with one his bits of cloth that he tended to carry around.

It was quite amusing really the way Barton carried around clothes that he could use to dust something. But Coulson knew that it also came in handy at keeping fingerprint evidence to a minimum along with making sure that he didn't sneeze at an inopportune moment.

Picking up his coffee cup once more, he padded back to his desk and sat down, sipping at the drink with an appreciative hum of pleasure. He was going to enjoy his cup of coffee, ignoring the fact that Barton was moving to a new vent in his office. Luckily none of the vents were above his desk, so he didn't have to worry about breach of confidentiality, but it was amusing that Barton was watching him the way he was.

It was almost as if the man had a puppy crush on him but Coulson knew that wasn't it. Barton just wanted to know how to get under his skin and drive him away from the team, even though that wasn't going to happen.

Not even if Coulson had wanted to move onto a new team, but he didn't want to move onto a new team. He rather liked annoying one Clint Barton by being unflappable. This included just ignoring him as he watched him from the vents, much to his amusement.


	8. Fix Him 6

Title: Fix Him 6

Fandom: Bleach

For: Cutsy

Character: Clint

Word count: 627

AN: This one was fun to write. *cackles* I'm hoping that you enjoy this. Really.

* * *

He had been stalking Phil Coulson once more through the vents, moving smoothly through them, knowing just where he could place his weight, evenly moving over the mental on his belly. But he also knew that his handler was in a meeting with Hill and Fury about how things were going on between them.

Finding the right vent, he perched over it and gazed down over them. Coulson was staring at a file, fingers skillfully shifting through the papers as he spoke about what sounded like the missions that they had gone on lately. It sounded as if his handlers was praising him and his team, especially the way that the team worked together.

It made Clint smirk at having his decision on not to truly drive away Coulson just yet prove right.

"So, Barton and his team is good enough for the moment?" Fury asked, sitting back on the couch, legs crossed and one arm thrown over the back of the couch. "There is no need to replace or retrain any of them?" he continued.

Coulson shook his head, handing over the file in his hands. "No reason that I can see. I know that Barton's previous handlers have said that some team members should be retrained or replaced but I find that they are well trained in their areas along with the basics of others, like all agents that are trained," he stated in reply, sitting back in his own arm chair. Barton shifted in place and continued to watch, eyes narrowed. "The handlers from before just tried to force Barton and his team into missions and positions that did not fit them in any form."

"So I'm seeing," Fury rumbled as he stood to walk over to Coulson's desk and place the file down on it. "I have often wondered what his previous handlers had lied to me about, or left out of their reports. I believe that I need to have some handlers retrained as to why you do not lie about or leave out details in a report, verbal or written," he mused. Coulson chuckled lightly.

"Indeed, Director," Hill said, speaking finally from her place in another arm chair, having been taking down notes. "I'll pull up the list of previous handlers for you, sir."

"I have that list along with summaries of each handler along with what they did during their times as Barton's handler," Coulson stated, picking up another file from the small coffee table that the couch and arm chairs surrounded. He handed it to Fury with a grimace. "I have no idea how they passed their handlers tests with the way they acted around him. It was as if they never once did their research about him or his team," he said.

"So I'm starting to see," Fury grunted, eye narrowed at the files before grunting once more. "You're doing well with them than. That's good."

"Yeah," Coulson hummed, frowning at his ceiling as it groaned a little. Barton tensed and tried to slither back from his spot only to go stock still once more as the ceiling groaned again.

"Shit," he breathed out before the ceiling gave out under him and dumped him out onto Coulson's couch. Fury, Hill and Coulson were all on their feet with hands on their weapons, ready to draw them at a moment's notice.

"Barton? Are you alright?" Coulson asked first, breaking the silence surrounding the room.

Barton groaned and let his head drop onto the cushion before his face, muffling his words. "Yeah, I'm good. Just wasn't expecting to be dumped out of the vent," he said, garnering amused looks from everyone.

"They've been working on the vents, Barton," Hill told him, getting a low moan.

"Just my luck," Barton complained.


	9. Fix Him 7

Title: Fix Him

Part: 7

Fandom: Avengers

Character: Coulson, Barton

Word Count: 670

AN: Well, this is fun. ;) I'm loving writing this series, I really am.

* * *

Coulson was sitting behind his desk, flipping through his latest paperwork and keeping people out of his office. He had walked into his office nearly an hour ago and had found that Barton had crashed out on his couch. He was on his stomach in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, meaning that he had just come in from the solo mission that he had been on for the last few days. By the look of the man, he had showered, changed and crashed out before Phil had walked in.

He had just smiled and moved to sit down so that his agent could continue to sleep in peace. Phil had been working on paperwork that had been piling up for the last two weeks as Clint slept quietly, buried under a blanket that his handler had placed over him after a few minutes of being there.

The first hint that Barton's sleep wasn't as peaceful anymore was his leg twitching and kicking outwards. Coulson looked up from the report that he had been reading from another team he handled and frowned as he paused mid signature. The archer went still once again, eyebrows furrowed together before he kicked out once more.

Putting his pen to the side, Phil stood from his chair as the other male started to growl and thrash about on the couch, flipping onto his back before going still again, body sprawled. Moving around the desk, the handler walked over to Barton, moving slowly before sitting on his coffee table. He knew better than to actually touch him but words were usually were a good idea.

"Barton, come on, calm down," Coulson said softly, Barton getting the blanket fully off of his legs. He whined lowly as he buried his face into the pillow under his head after he had flipped over onto his stomach again. "It's okay, Clint. It's just you and me here. There's no one here," he soothed, reaching out with one hand, moving slowly and continuing his string of soothing words, before running his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair.

Barton whined and leant into the touch, his face grimacing, still in the grips of some nightmare. Continuing the soothing strokes and calming words, Coulson moved to sit down next to the archer, feeling him press close to his warmth. He kept both up as he watched the other man come down from the nightmare, his eyes worried.

True, they hadn't been what you would consider friends, any history between them still too new for them to even be close to good friends, but he still cared for the man. He cared for all those who he worked closely with and those that were under him as his agents. This included Clint Barton, even though the man worked to make his hair turn grey before it was it's time.

"It's okay, Clint, nothing can get you in here," he promised, smiling as Clint finally came free from his nightmare. Moaning, he once more buried his face into the pillow, arms curling around it as his handler pulled the blanket tight around him with another soft smile. Silently sighing, Coulson shook his head and continued to pet the archers head, amazed at the trust that was being shown to him.

He knew that his agent rarely let any others see him when he felt vulnerable and was awed by the fact that Clint was doing so.

Not only was he sleeping on his couch, but he also had a nightmare that Coulson had been able to sooth for him. He hummed and stood after several more minutes of petting the soft hair, moving back to his desk and sitting at it once more.

Finishing with the signature that he had been in the middle of, he set the finished paper aside and continued to work on his paperwork, knowing that when Clint woke up, he would never tell the other man what he had seen.

And he didn't mind it one bit.


	10. Fix Him 8

Title: Fix Him

Part: 8

Fandom: Avengers

Character: Clint Barton

Word count: 630

AN: Another one down. Kinda shorter than planned but fluffy none the less. *hugs all*

* * *

He was thinking. Rather hard all things considered. Not that he really had much of a choice in the matter since his nurse was watching him closely and had threatened to tie him down to the bed and sedate him until he was completely healed.

Barton knew for a solid fact that she would do that to him.

Sighing, Barton wiggled in his bed to find the most comfortable position as he continued to think about how he had landed in the medical unit of the Helicarrier. Again.

He had been on another mission, this one a solo mission with just his handler as his backup since it was just supposed to be a quick in and out job. At the time, he had been wary of only having one Phil Coulson with him seeing as he didn't know how his handler did under pressure in a backup position, much less anything after all.

Oh, he knew that the man was a tactical braniac and had scores on the range were almost as good as his own were. But his physical training had been as unknown to him along with his field training. But he knew now.

The mission had gone ass up just as Clint had been getting ready to leave the office that he had stolen the retrieved files from when a guard had gotten the drop on him. Getting knocked out had not been on his list of things to do that night, much less get tied up and being monologuing between getting smacked around.

What he hadn't known was that while he was turning black and blue, his rib getting broken along with several cracked ones, a cracked femur, Coulson was slinking through the shadows. The man had somehow missed most of the guards easily while he tranqed the ones he did come across and couldn't get around. He ended up shooting the guy from the back and saving Clint from even more monologuing and pain.

To Clint, the moment Coulson had come around the poor corner, missing his jacket and tie, gun pointed out before him, a grim look on his face, was the best moment in Clint's life out of so many moments in his life. From there, his handler had somehow gotten him out while another team had gone in to clean up the people and information. Once he had been safely in the transport van and given the okay to pass out from his injuries, he had done so as Coulson had started to take care of his wounds.

When he had next woken up, he had been taken cared of and stuck in bed with lots of time to just think. He had never run into a handle that would just jump into helping him or his team. But not only had Coulson jumped into working with his team, but he had also saved him from could have and would have turned into a very long and very nasty torture session.

As he had learned via his computer, Phil Coulson wasn't just another handler, but rather he was a fully trained field and desk agent. He kept all aspects of his training up to date and was found in the gym often so he could keep in shape. He was in the top five percent of all active agents, in both categories, which was amazing.

All around, Coulson was a surprising man. Not only had he made his skills seem underrated, but he had also known not to try anything until he got to know the team and Barton.

Clint groaned and rubbed at his face with a grunt. He supposed that he had just had to admit that handlers had their uses after all. Phil Coulson more so than others.


	11. Fix Him 9

Title: Fix Him

Part: 9

Fandom: Avengers

Characters: Phil Coulson

Word count: 597

AN: Ahh…Yeah. Done with this finally. Hope you guys enjoy and the such. *hugs*

* * *

Laughing as Natasha tossed around some of the new recruits with surprising ease, Clint relaxed back on his perch and smiled to himself. While he had been cleared to start his minor training regiment, he was more often found in one of many perches or on Coulsons couch as he did paperwork. No one dared to go into his office when the two were in it otherwise they would end up on the wrong side of a dart gun.

But at the moment, Clint was perched on a beam while Coulson was watching from a hidden ledge that was especially designed for those trainers to watch their people. The handler was watching and musing about the rather interesting information that he had gotten from the two friends.

Like most, he had thought that Clint had brought Natasha into SHIELD's employment but apparently they had been wrong in that aspect. Of course, the wrong information had been spread by the two friends with Fury's blessing and knowledge. It had been placed into their files that Fury kept in his personal file cabinets that were kept locked and barred from nearly everyone without a pass.

They did it that way to protect the two agents and to stop anyone from following after their trail in any way. Being able to read the real file though did show Coulson just how trusted he was with Barton's and Romonaff's history.

Looking back down at the file as Clint called out suggestions for Natasha, Coulson smirked and flipped the page, reading over the list of wounds that the two had come back with. By the looks of it, they had beaten each other black, blue and bloody before they had been brought back in. Between the two of them, they had concussions, two black eyes, several cracked ribs and five broken ones, a cracked femur, cracked finger bones and full body suits of bruises in various shades of blacks, blues and yellows.

But they had come back with respect for each other, and Clint had joined SHIELD with a rather lovely, flowing signature.

Since then they had put out the rumor that Romonaff had brought Clint in as a new agent. It helped that for a long time, only Fury and Hill knew about the two of them, at least during their training. When their presence was confirmed, the rumor had already been established, letting them continue to work in relative place.

Looking up from the file in his hands, Coulson turned to gaze at Clint, smirking at the man as he tossed darts at the now running agents. The smirk on his face made the handler's stomach suddenly flip flop, forcing him to look away as he flushed slightly.

Coulson had noticed that he had been reacting to various looks, most of his responses telling him that he was falling with every mission and talk between them. He could already tell that it was going to get very hard to deal with Clint without resorting to the more stalkerish abilities to gather tapes and photos to feed his need for the man.

He moaned and rubbed at his face with one hand. Coulson was not going to enjoy what was yet to come, he just knew it. It was a feeling deep within his gut.

Already he wasn't liking what was going on, but had the feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy the coming feelings any more then he liked the ones he had now. Especially since he knew that Clint didn't return his feelings.

And didn't that just suck.


	12. Fix Him 10

Title: Fix Him

Part: 10

Fandom: Avengers

Character: Coulson, Fury

Word Count: 693

AN: Another one done! *bounces happily and cackles*

* * *

He could feel the headache that was creeping up on him with every ranted word, making him rub at the bridge of his nose with a soft moan. Coulson looked up from behind his hand as Fury paced back and forth before his desk, ranting about his current pet agent, one Clint Barton.

Ever since he had taken Barton on as his agent, Coulson had dealt with more complaints in a six month period then he had dealt with when it came to any other agent, brand new or old. First it had been those who had been hit by those arrows with a note attached to it saying that they needed to pay attention to their surroundings, and from there it had gotten worse. The rants had come from anyone from the lower level agents who had had trained under him for a time all the way up to Agent Hill.

After a time, he had taken to instating a rule that all rants were to be in a report form before they were allowed to rant. The amount of people ranting had gone down drastically since then. But now, he was forced to listen to Director Fury rant about Barton's newest annoying activity.

Which was driving Hill to drink and neglect her vast amount of paperwork according to him.

"Sir, if you could just calm down and talk to me without ranting at me, I can help you with your problem," Coulson finally sighed, rubbing at his temple with a huff. Fury growled something before sitting down in a chair.

"It seems that your agent is trying to turn my assistant into a giggling schoolgirl." Coulson sighed once again, rubbing at his nose.

Okay, so it was the other way around. Hill was being turned into the woman that she was under the facade of a cold, heartless, well trained agent. And that was driving Director Fury to drink since he had never thought that Hill was soft and loving when she wasn't working.

"Sir, he is just spoiling her to make up for driving her to near homicide last week," he said, reaching down to one of his desk drawers. He pulled out a bottle of good whiskey and two cups before standing from his chair and walking over to a small refrigerator, finding the ice. Placing the ice in the cups and pouring a bit of the whiskey, he said, "As it is, she landed five new agents in the medic bay after that last stunt he pulled. I know about the gifts since I gave him permission for a day trip in New York so he could buy them."

"I do not need a giggly Hill in my office. Especially one that blushes and coos over the damn things," Fury grumped as he took one of the cups. "She keeps looking all... all... all..."

"All woman sir?" Coulson suggested, getting a growl and pout from his boss, not that the man would ever admit to actually doing something like pouting. "You have to remember, that no matter how hard or cold she may act or seem, Agent Hill is still a woman. All all women do like to be spoiled, especially when it comes from a good looking man who is not only desirable but single. She is getting attention as a woman, a friend no doubt, but still as a woman. It's a nice stroke to her ego and self confidence," he continued with a slight smile.

Fury huffed and slumped back in his seat and started to sip at his whiskey, Coulson going back to his paperwork, hiding his amusement. He had to read and sign off of the rant that the director had dropped onto his desk before going off on his verbal rant after all.

Coulson had known that when he had taken Barton on as one of his new pet projects and agent, he would have trouble with ranting agents.

He had just not expected a ranting Director Fury to be part of those who came to his office to rant and rave about the archer. It was definitely new for the man.


	13. Fix Him 11

Title: Fix Him

Fandom: Avengers

Part: 11

Characters: Barton, Coulson

Word count: 650

AN: Two today. More come the 31st or there about. :3

* * *

Barton watched over the reconstruction of Manhattan, amazed at just how much clean up was able to go on around him. It had been nearly three months since the attack of Loki and the Chitari, three months since the Norse God of Mischief had been caught and dragged back to Asgard for trial. Three long months since everything had been turned upside down and inside out for all of them.

The world now had hero's and knew just who they were, welcoming them for the most part. Thor was the sweetheart of most of the world while Captain America held the American's hearts in his gentle hands. Tony Stark was still America's loveable playboy, despite the fact that he was happily dating Pepper Potts still. Bruce Banner was mostly hiding in one of Ton'ys buildings, working on his little green problem when he wasn't working on helping the rest of the world get better from the unknown problems and illnesses.

Natasha was around somewhere, doing what she did best while he watched over the clean up with a few other SHIELD agents. Clint was also helping them clean up where he could, otherwise he was perched on a building, high up above the rest of the rest of the world, out of the way. It allowed him time to relax and just watch everyone around him, his mind finding peace that he so often couldn't find.

His mind often turned to Phil Coulson, turned to the day that he heard that he had been killed by the mind controlled Loki. Phil Coulson, the one man who could work with him, could stand next to him and all of his moods, dead.

Of course, he had been under the influence of that staff of Loki's at the time and hadn't heard about his death until after his head had been smacked hard against a metal railing. The headache that he had ended up with had been made worse by the gut wrenching knowledge that Phil's easy smiles and quick scowls were never going to be directed at him again.

His stomach had twisted itself into knots while his heart had squeezed tight, almost as if a person had reached into his chest and wrapped their hand around it.

Reaching up to his chest, Clint rubbed at his chest with a wince at the well remembered pain. None of them had had the chance to truly mourn for the fallen agents, much less Coulson, having to take care of Loki and the Chitari so soon after.

Getting tossed around by giant bug like aliens that wanted to do nothing more than destroy Earth and leave it barren had kept his mind off of all sorts of things, like a dead Coulson. But landing next to a barely alive Coulson had set everyone off on Fury before the supposedly dead handler had croaked out a shut up to them.

The sound of that pain filled voice had loosened the hand around his heart, easing the pain of having lost him to the pain of almost losing him. All of the Avengers had found themselves relieved about the fact that the man was alive and on the slow path to recovery. They still weren't happy with Fury, all things considered, but understood why he had done what he had done.

"Barton," Coulson called over their private com line, pulling a smile from the archer.

"Coulson, am I needed now?" Barton asked, getting a chuckle from his still healing handler.

"Just to toss around a few new recruits. I'm still wheel chair bound at best," Coulson said, amusement lacing his voice, pulling a soft smile from Barton.

"Coming in," Barton said in return, chuckling lightly and shaking his head. Leaving his broken perch, he walked over to his mini carrier and climbed in before heading for the Heli-carrier with a content smile on his lips.


	14. Fix Him 12 Pt 1

Title: Fix Him

Story: 12

Part: 1

Characters: Various

Fandom: Avengers

Word count: 1,461

AN: Ahhh, another one down. :3

* * *

"I turned Stark Tower One into Avengers Tower One."

That very interesting bit of news came from one Tony Stark with an amused Pepper Potts standing next to him during the very first meeting of the Avengers after their so called vacation. They had sat down in their chairs, given over their reports on what they had done during their vacation time, Tony going last of course, and dropping that bomb on them.

Coulson had chuckled at the surprised or blank looks on his fellow Avenger's faces before explain just how the Tower had been broken down.

The first floor was the mail rooms, secretaries offices and the main lobby where people checked in before being lead to the offices of those they were meeting. The second and third floors were conference rooms for the rest of the building, along with larger storage rooms. From there, there were laboratories and researcher offices, including full floor ones for Bruce Banner and Tony himself to work in when there. There were also training rooms, ranges and gyms covering a few of the floors on their own. The ranges had Natasha and Clint damn near climaxing at the very sight of them.

The living quarters covered three floors with one apartment as the Avengers gathering place. Thor, Natasha, Bruce and Spike all had their own one bedroom apartments while Coulson and Barton shared a larger, four bedroom, two bathroom apartment on the same floor as the gathering area. Tony and Pepper had the pent house at the very top for when they weren't at his Miami home.

They had been told that the only reason why Barton and Coulson were sharing an apartment was because Coulson still needed someone to watch over him and make sure that he didn't end up pushing himself right back into the medical unit. So far, the living arrangements worked pretty damn well for everyone there.

Thor was in and out of his apartment, often playing guinea pig for Tony and Bruce to learn all they could about Gods and their limits. He also acted as the go between for Asgard and SHIELD, creating a solid alliance between them. His apartment had taken on an elegance that you would not have expected from the boisterous God of Thunder. The furniture had all been brought down from Asgard, all of it made from a dark, solid wood with thick, comfortable cushions that one could since into. The walls were a rich green with the same wood as the furniture acting as the floor, just stained lighter then said furniture. The kitchen and bathroom were both a light, airy blue, the kitchen rarely used.

Everything about the apartment was elegant decadence, through and through.

Bruce's apartment on the other hand was simplistic. A large couch and matching large bookcases made up his living room furniture along with a TV in the corner. It was only really used to keep tabs on news programs that he liked and not much else unless they all gathered in his apartment. His bedroom had a bed, side tables and a dresser, keeping to the simplistic design. Carpet covered the floors except in the front hall way, which was done in what looked to be marble but wasn't, and the bathroom, done in brown tiles on the floor and tan paint on the walls. But it was his kitchen that was the only part of the apartment that was currently a demolished mess, Bruce recreating it when he had some time to do so or wasn't allowed near the lab by his friends.

It was looking to be a gorgeous kitchen, everyone agreeing to that.

Steve's apartment was a timeless classic design, as Natasha had called it once. Large, comfortable chairs surrounded a large gas fireplace that looked like a normal log fireplace with a three person couch directly in front of it. Side tables sat with matching lamps in between the couch and the armchairs. A simple wood table with a glass top sat in front of the couch, covered in books mostly. Floor lamps threw the perfect amount of light to read at night while the large windows provided it during the day.

The walls had been repainted a nice dark sandy color from the original off white color and the original plain brown carpet had been replaced by redwood floors in most of the rooms outside of the kitchen and bathroom. Those rooms had nice, simple gray slate tiles. His bedroom was decadent with a large bed, a matching dresser and side tables with simple little lamps.

It felt like Steve, right down to the bed sheets in dark blues, reds and soft whites.

Natasha was an oasis though, one that very few could ever get to see. It had enough security features to make even Jarvis feel a bit of jealousy, all the while keeping her privacy. She didn't have any furniture per say, at least not any that could be considered normal. Instead she had large bean bags like chairs that were scattered around the living room on the shag carpet which was a nice dark red color. Her bed was a rather nice platform bed and was the only piece of furniture in her bedroom, being made out of a light wood that she liked so much.

To none of their surprises, she had hidden something like two dozen weapons around the apartment in various compartments.

Phil's and Clint's apartment was a comfortable neutral that mixed their particular styles. Bamboo wood ran from the entry way down into the living room and down the hallway as the floor. The bathrooms and kitchen had warm, large, stone looking tiles instead of the original small white tiles. The tiles were the color of pines, a softer shade of the floor tiles made up the black splash as the cabinets were a light wood. The paint through most of the house were shades of very light greens.

In the kitchen, the appliances were a sleek black and the best that they could get for a good price. Two ovens, a six burner stove and a matching microwave were all new, put in on Tony's order when he found that Coulson was looking at replacing the ones that were there. The refrigerator had stayed, the two agreeing that it was a nice one. In the bathrooms, which were shared between two of the four bedrooms, the green was offset by the softly covered wood and the off white tub and glass contained shower. Dual sinks were in both bathrooms and rather large, having quite a bit of cabinet space under them.

All of the apartments were pretty much laid out the same with the entry way just inside of the door, leading to the living room. On one side of the room was the kitchen and dining space, which wasn't really used, and on the other was the hallway to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Barton's and Coulson's bedrooms and bathrooms were set up a bit differently though. One side of the hallway had two rooms and a bathroom while the other side had the other two rooms and a bathroom. The entire floor plan took up more room, leaving the other apartment on the same floor slightly smaller but still a good place for everyone to get together.

Barton's bedroom on the left side of the hallway was as expected. There were many places where he could perch, the ceilings were vaulted and taking over a bit of Tony's and Pepper's penthouse. His bed was much like a bunk bed but made of a good solid wood, and without the second bed on the bottom. Instead there was a desk under the main bed, a dresser taking one wall of the room up while a tall bookcase took over the another wall. The colors of the walls and carpet were rather interesting shades of gray that was a rather nice color with the way it was set up.

While Barton's room was cool, Coulson's room was warm in rich jewel tones of blues and purples. The carpet was a purple, almost as dark as black, while the walls were painted a rich indigo blue. His bed was an older solid wood bed with matching side tables and a dresser, all of it elegantly carved with ivy and done in a red wood. Pictures of the various people in his life were scattered about the room.

They two men used the other two rooms as offices but also as guest rooms if they needed to. Coulson's office just as used as often as his office that he had four floors down, while Barton was found perched somewhere near him.

Or in the vents again.


	15. Fix Him 12 Pt 2

Title: Fix Him

Story: 12

Part: 2

Characters: Various

Fandom: Avengers

Word count: 1,096

AN: Ahhh, another one down. :3

* * *

Phil closed his office door behind him and groaned lowly as he locked it up with the keypad, Jarvis flashing his confirmation for him. Once that was done, he plodded down the hallway, unsurprised by the fact that there was at least two people in the other offices doing their own paperwork. Shaking his head, he came to stand before the elevator and pushed the button to go up to his shared apartment. Swiping his card once inside of said elevator, he slumped against the wall and rubbed at his neck with a low moan.

Once at his floor, the doors opened out into a greeting area with two doors and swipe pads to get into the apartments. Using his card and pressing his thumb to the offered print reader, Coulson stepped inside of the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him. Placing his briefcase onto the entry way table, he leant down and pulled his shoes off, placing them onto the shoe rack that was just on the inside of the hall closet. Grabbing his briefcase once more, he headed for the bedrooms, feet sinking into the lush carpet.

Dropping the case off in his office, Phil walked through the bathroom into his bedroom. A quick shower and a change into a night shirt and pants later, he was making a simple sandwich. Sitting down in a chair, he started to eat his food, not expecting Clint to walk out of his own room in nothing more than a pair of low hanging sleeping pants.

And really, he should have expected it to happen. Clint had made it a torturously pleasurable habit of parading around the apartment in his sleep pants whenever they were done for the day. To be able to watch the very toned body move around in nothing more then sleep pants like sin made Phil curse and praise God that he had such a wonderful sight to enjoy. To see all those shifting muscles that had been shaped by years of a hard life, training and using those bows of his was a blessing and a curse.

Phil glanced up from the newspaper that he had spread out before him on the coffee table as Clint walked around the table to sprawl out on the other end of the couch. A soda can dangled from his fingers as he reminded his handler of a lounging panther.

"How's the paperwork coming?" Clint asked as Phil flipped the page of his newspaper, continuing to read the article that he had started.

Looking up from the paper, he smiled and shrugged, feeling freshly healed skin and scars pull. "It goes. I'm almost done with getting caught up and should be able to fully catch up with it all tomorrow," he replied, lips twitching. Since he and Barton had moved in together, they had gotten comfortable enough with each other. "What about you? Still testing out the various bow designs?" he asked.

Clint smirked and nodded his head. "Yeah. Stark is bound and determined to outshine the ones that I've been using," he chuckled.

"Sounds about right with Stark," Coulson snorted, shaking his head with a smile as he looked down at his newspaper once more. as he flipped the page, he mused, "I don't think he's one to let something to go un-tinkered with," even as he tried hard not to stare at the other man's chest.

Clint chuckled, a low rich sound that trickled down Coulson's back, raising goosebumps up and down his arms. "True, true. It's rather an interesting sight to see him mutter about materials and the such while trying to combine strong carbon fiber composites and woods. The last one though was pretty good if not for the fact that the aim was slightly off."

"Something that you could compensate for but which takes time to do so, which is something we just don't have for it on missions," Coulsons replied, eyes catching the nod from the other. "Is he going to try to fix it?" he asked.

"Yeah, no worries on that aspect really. When he does, he'll move onto the matching arrows," Clint said, draining his soda can and tossing it into the hidden trash can.

"Good," Coulson said, smiling and nodding his head. "So you might end up with a new bow for one of the next missions."

"Yep. I'm going to kill this newest handler though," Clint warned, watching as the older agent sat back with a wince. He had to admire the smooth way Coulson moved, even still in pain and healing.

"I'll talk with him tomorrow," Coulson promised, Barton nodding as he stood up from the couch. Exchanging goodnights, the archer headed to bed. Coulson soon was soon following Barton, knowing that he would wake up from one nightmare or another eventually. He went to bed at nine and woke up at four am, seven hours later, considering it a victory.

Sighing, Coulson got up and walked out to the living room, flopping down onto the couch and picking up a remote control to catch up on the newest news casts. Settling back, he crossed his legs and waited for the casts to load, finding a notepad and pencil to take down notes on things he would need to follow up on later.

He had filled a page about two different casts about an hour later when Barton came out of his own bedroom. The imprint the blankets had left were on his left side and made Coulson smile lightly as the other man climbed up into one of his nests. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he went back to watching the newscasts, writing down his notes.

When Jarvis chimed in that his alarm had been going off for the last ten minutes, Coulson woke up with a jerk, listening to Barton bitch in his cubby hole, more likely having hit his head on something in his nest.

"Thanks, Jarvis. Can you kill my alarm please? And tell my secretary that I might be late into the office today," he requested.

"Of course, Agent Coulson," Jarvis replied as the two men went to their rooms to get ready for their day. As Coulson shook off the thoughts about just how comfortable he had been with Barton in the same room and able to sleep so easily with him so close by, he dressed in a new suit. Once dressed, he left the apartment, exchanging a 'goodbye' and a 'see ya later' with the archer, deciding to think about his thoughts later that night.


	16. Fix Him 13

Title: Fix Him

Story: 13

Fandom: Avengers

Characters: Coulson, Barton, Sitwell, Hill

Word count: 564

AN: I rather enjoy these stories and I enjoy writing them for my dear cutsy. Okay, so this one went a little differently than planned. And I'm kind of building up to something here in the next couple of stories, so just wait. :3

* * *

The paperwork was spawning, he just knew it. It seemed as if it just grew more and more every day that went past. Of course, most of them were turning out to be brand new rants about Barton, but Coulson was well used to them by then.

He was just glad that they had gotten smart about it and put a cover on the front that said clearly "Rant" so he could go over them after the important paperwork had been done.

Finally deciding that he should go through his paperwork and separate things into proper piles, including a pile for the rants, he did so and was just finishing with that when Hill stormed in with Sitwell following closely behind her, both of them pissed and holding what looked to be thick rants. He idly wondered just what had pissed the two agents off enough to come to the Avengers Tower to rant at him.

He paused and changed that thought to what Barton had done to piss them off enough to come to the Avengers Tower to rant at him.

Sitting back in his chair, he took the well written rants and went over the two of them as Hill and Sitwell took turns ranting about what his field agent had done this time. By the time his fellow agents had finished their rants and left, leaving him with a slight headache throbbing behind his eyes, Coulson was pulling out a bottle of aspirin and thinking about getting up to buy a sobe from the vending machine down the hall.

He was unsurprised when Barton dropped from the vent and put a pink one down before him. "Are they gone for good?" he asked as he took the bottle and shook it hard before opening it.

"Yep, they left," Barton chuckled, watching as his handler downed two aspirin with a swig of the pink drink.

"Did you have to annoy them? Didn't you just get on Hill's good side?" Coulson finally asked, leaning back as Barton dropped down onto the couch with a grunt.

"As I'm sure that you know, me and my team ditched the new handler that was trying to get us to do shit that I had no interest in doing," Barton hummed, smirking slightly.

"The whole gang situation that he seems intent on saying is going on, correct?" Coulson asked, Barton nodding his head.

He snorted after a moment. "Those so called gang bangers are just a bunch of black kids who are a part of the The Youth Alliance as big brothers and sisters."

"Isn't that the group that helps low income kids get off the streets and to help them keep up their grades?" Coulson asked, reaching out to one of his desk drawers and riffling through the papers.

"Yep. Runs on donations, fund raisers and volunteers. I offer time once a year, presents during Christmas and donate," Barton replied.

"So, beyond ditching him," Coulson started, finding what he wanted and handing it to Barton, "what else did you do?"

"Bitched about him but Hill and Sitwell both like him since he's such a suck up his nose is forever brown. They don't like me bitching about him," Barton said, taking the pen.

"Fill it out. I'll get it to Fury myself," Coulson promised, getting a real smile from the agent he still considered his own.


	17. Fix Him 14 Pt 1

Title: Fix Him

Fandom: Avengers

Story: 14

Part: 1

Word count: 1,235

AN: Another story.

* * *

He hated his life sometimes and wanted to do nothing more than forget what had been going on for most of the day. He had just gotten off of the phone with a representative of the president, smoothing ruffled feathers down from the comment that one Tony Stark had made about him. Saying that said president was an idiot who needed to learn how things were really run in American had not been the smartest move he had ever done really.

It had taken a lot of skill, a couple shots of good bourbon and a whole lot of time to smooth things down, including having to remind them that not only was Stark a world citizen, like the rest of the Avengers were, but he was also one of the richest men in America at that time. He didn't have to share his inventions with them, after all. He could just let them bid for them like the rest of the world.

That had shut them up quickly enough.

Groaning as he remembered that he would have to do several packets of paperwork for this stunt, Coulson gazed at the paperwork he was still working on. Pulling open a drawer, he found the custom stamps with the names of the Avengers and his date stamp. He had given in and gotten them created when the paperwork had gotten to ridiculous proportions. Finding the ink pad that went with them, he started on the pile, stamping and writing as he went.

He filled out the paperwork for Natasha's slight snafu where she had cussed out the ambassador from Russia after he had called her a weak link. They had fixed that line of thinking by letting the ambassador watch her spar with some of the more seasoned agents in SHIELD. But the incident still left him with quite a bit of paperwork to do.

Once those packets were done, he moved on to the ones about the incident that including the Hulk, a butterfly and several buildings. Somehow, during a fight against a rather new enemy, a butterfly had fluttered right past the Hulks snarling face, effectively distracting the large green giant into going after it and destroying six buildings in some way. The only good thing that had come from it was the fact that the buildings were going to be brought down anyways so no one was pissed.

Rubbing at his head, Coulson stood up and moved over to his coffee station, discovering that a new single serve coffee maker sat next to his old coffee maker. There was also a tree with the single serve coffee cups next to that, all of them from brands that he enjoyed. There was also a few hot chocolate ones: dark, milk and flavored, and some iced tea ones.

Selecting one of the iced teas, he leant down and opened his small fridge, unsurprising at finding a keep cold cup. "When Tony sucks up to a person, he sucks up big time," he snorted, pulling out the cup and ice tray, cracking out a couple of cubes. Setting the machine to make the tea, tray put away, he found his favored substitute sweetner in a little basket and shook a packet.

With fresh made flavored tea in hand, Coulson sat down and tasted the tea, making a sound of pleasure at the taste before he went back to his reports. He finished the packets about the Hulk and the butterfly incident relatively quickly and took a quick bathroom break only to come back to a box of his favorite honey buns. He took one package out of the box before stashing it away, knowing that Pepper had put it there, having seen her in the hallway.

He indulged in eating the honey bun for a few moments before once more going back to the ever growing pile of paperwork and getting through it with a smirk on his lips. He got through several piles of the paperwork, including several of the rants before he was disturbed by one of the many secretaries with several faxes in her hand. Taking them, he ignored the way she was heavily blushing as she left, tossing the phone number into a shredder.

He liked the secretaries who worked in Avengers Tower, even thought that a few were very pretty looking, but he was just not attracted to any of them. One top of that, he stayed away from any inner-work relationships and his libido was sitting up and _begging_ for Barton at the moment. So they would continue to be disappointed in not getting a call from him.

Shaking his head, he worked through the faxes, setting aside three of them to deal with immediately and the rest to deal with the next day. Picking up his phone, he started to make calls and notes, dealing with the faxes and questions. Once done with the three faxes, Coulson looked up and found that Barton was standing in the doorway with a couple of bags filled with what smelled like some hot dinner.

"Food?" he asked, Barton stepping fully inside of the office with a smirk, closing and locking the door behind him in the process.

"Yep. I needed to use a few things so I made a bunch of stuff and decided that you should eat to," Barton said.

Coulson smirked. "The only food that you ever allow me to make is stuff that doesn't require any major cooking or dessert," he teased, shaking his head.

"After you somehow burned ramen? And how you did that I don't know, but are you very surprised?" Barton asked as he moved to sit down at the coffee table, placing the bags on the table.

Unloading the bags, Barton exposed the food dish by dish with a flourish. Thick sliced roast beef sandwiches, small but still warm, pizza that was still bubbling hot, Alfredo pasta that had thinly sliced chicken in it, biscuits that were still nice and warm, salads with small apple bits and left over tarts and cakes were spread out before them on the coffee table.

Even as he took his half of the well made food, Coulson eyed the archer that sat across from him. Sitting back in his chair with his plates of food, he bit into the roast beef sandwich, discovering pepper jack cheese on it, before he narrowed his eyes and wondered just what the man was after. He cooked and made a lot of food when there were food makings that needed to be used, but the only time he actually brought food to his office was to either suck up or try to get him to spill about something.

With the way things were going, Coulson was happy to enjoy the meal that was spread out before him, and wait for the other man to finally break the silence that had fallen between them. As he bit into the pizza next, he watched as the other man dug into his own food, smirking every so often.

"Want some tea?" the handler finally asked as he finished his pizza in a few bites.

"Sure, why not?" Barton hummed, shrugging one shoulder.

"Iced or hot?" Coulson asked as he moved to make a cup of iced tea for himself.

"Iced please," was the reply as Coulson watched him closely with a smirk playing on his lips.


	18. Fix Him 14 pt 2

Title: Fix Him

Fandom: Avengers

Story: 14

Part: 2

Word count:

AN: And number 2.

* * *

Making the tea with easy movements and trying to ignore the staring that was aimed at his back, Coulso turned around and handed one cup to the other man before sitting back down in his own spot. "You want to ask me something, I just know it, Barton," he finally said, tasting his own tea and stirring it with the straw.

"You always try to ruin my fun, Coulson," Barton huffed, getting a low chuckle from the man that sat across from him.

"I do try so hard to," Coulson drawled as he put his drink to the side and picked up his food, finishing off the alfredo with a bite and a smile on his lips.

Barton grunted and rubbed at his face, feet stretching out before him with a low hum. "Yeah, you do succeed," he pouted before shaking his head. "Yeah, I wanted to know what has made you literally hide away in your office and have Pepper actually go out and buy you a box of honey buns."

Coulson snorted and pulled his desserts towards him, sinking the fork into a cake he knew to be rich. "Oh, my days have been nothing but one problem after another, he grunted, eating the bite of sweetness with a sound of delight.

"Oh?" Barton asked, his eyes bright at the thought of hearing what the rest of the Avengers had gotten up to in the last week or so.

"Don't even think about it, Barton. You aren't learning shit unless you tell me about this new handler that has been assigned to your team." Coulson cocked an eyebrow at the pout that was quick to form on Barton's lips as the man shoved the last of his pizza into his mouth.

It took them sitting there for a good two minutes, staring each other down over the coffee table before Barton finally broke. "Fine," he grunted, his original handler smiling at him, pleased with himself.

"So, tell me about your new handler. How is she treating you and your team?" Coulson asked. He already had a good idea, the rant from her having come to his computer just before Barton had arrived with his bribe in the form of food. He had been able to read some of the information but had read enough to know that she had tried to put a support into the field and she had been refused in the long run.

"She tried to use one of my hackers to sex bait just because he's cute and, according to her, obviously a twink," Barton said, finishing off his food and tea, moving onto the desserts. Coulson frowned heavily.

"Who? Carris?" he asked, remembering the pretty little male who had worked in the back room of the apartment of their first mission. He rarely saw him after that, always working in another apartment or in the van but he had seemed cute, in an androgynous way. But he was far from looking like a twink, to muscled and taller than what a stereotypical twink was. "You're joking me right? She actually thinks he…? Fuck," Coulson moaned, shaking his head with a huff of displeasure, eyes closing as he rested his head against the back of the couch.

"Yeah, she actually thinks that he's a twink and is trained to play bait to boot," Barton chuckled, shaking his head with a sigh as he relaxed into the couch with a huff. Picking up a brownie, he bit into it with a moan of pleasure, always loving the taste of anything chocolate that Coulson made when he was able to.

Coulson grunted and rubbed at his face with groan, finishing off his cake and standing up to move to his desk. Plucking a pencil from his cup holder, he wrote out a note to talk with Fury about getting his people mentally checked out again and to be a bit more thorough about it. This would be the fourth handler since he had been injured to lose their mind once they took over Barton and his team. "Why is it you keep finding the ones with problems that our people miss?"

"You guys don't miss them. They just seem to go nuts when they take over handling me and my team," Barton drawled, shrugging one shoulder with a smirk. "It's starting to get really annoying since we keep losing handlers. I think the only handler that could deal with us was you. Why can't you do it again?" he asked, pouting once more.

Coulson snickered and came to sit down again. "Because I have things to do and that includes keeping the Avengers off of the hit list of the media because they do stupid things," he continued, pointing a finger at the other man with a smirk.

"Us? Do stupid things? Never," Barton denied, trying to look innocent and getting a dry look from his original handler and now roommate. He fell into thoughtfulness, moving to sit on the back of the couch and perching there. He couldn't help but think that it seemed as if his SHIELD team was cursed when it came to handlers, having gone through something like 15 of them before they had gotten Coulson. Then they only had gotten to keep him for nearly a year before the whole Loki thing had happened.

"Don't bullshit me," Coulson huffed as he stood to make a fresh cup of something or another. He shifted through the options and found a flavored iced tea that he knew he liked and popped it into the machine. Barton smirked softly at himself and rolled his shoulders, unhappy that he had been unable to convince Fury so far to make the man their handler once more, the black male telling them that Coulson did better as the handler and care taker of the Avengers.

He and his group still pouted at that decision.

"So, what has been keeping you so busy with doing so much paperwork and all those calls of yours eh?" Barton asked, smirking at his friend as Coulson groaned and shook his head.

"So many things, so very many things," Coulson groaned, rubbing at his face with a grunt, falling back into his seat with his drink in hand. "First there's the whole thing with the Hulk chasing after a butterfly, which was just wrong on so many levels. He destroyed so many buildings and we're just very lucky that the buildings were scheduled for demolition anyways." He took a long drink from his cup before rubbing at his face once more. "And let's not get on what Natasha did with the ambassador. That took him watching her kick several highly trained agents around so he could watch her do so."

Barton chuckled and nodded his head. "Is that one agent back out finally?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as Coulson nodded his head.

"Yeah, but he's riding a desk until his ankle is fully healed and then he is to do physical therapy for the next several weeks to get the muscles back into shape," he said, crossing his legs.

"Of course there was the whole Tony Stark insulting the president thing going on," Coulson grunted, scowling heavily.

Barton smirked. "Get that fixed?" he asked, making Coulson narrow his eyes at him, feeling as if the man knew something he didn't know.

"What is it?" he growled, eyes narrowed as he shifted on his seat, Barton's smirk heavy as his eyes sparkled.

"Well, before I came down with the food, I just happened to be watching the news where Stark was holding a press conference and happened to say he would make a wonderful handler for the Avengers, along with being a better council then the one over us," he said, playing with his glass, looking almost bored.

Coulson moaned, almost as if he was in pain and wondered if he could get away with draining his whole bottle of bourbon. He just had a feeling he was going to have to deal with the shit that was bound to hit the fan after that little stunt.


	19. Fix Him 15 pt 1

Title: Fix Him

Fandom: Avengers  
Story: 15

Part: 1/ 2

Word count: 851

AN: Story 15 pt. 1

* * *

He had just settled back into bed, wearing nothing more than a pair of sleep pants, having forgone shirt and boxers for the night since he planned on indulging a little bit. He was horny, he needed some release and he couldn't exactly go out and find someone to get laid since after all, he had to deal with the Avengers and random evil dudes who just ran around, waiting to fuck up his day.

It was driving him crazy and he needed to just relax, unwind from everything that has been going on around him.

So with that in mind, he had pulled out his unopened bottle of lube, some wet wipes and a small file of pictures that he had gathered over the last year and few months of Barton. He was not ever going to admit to having the pictures from various missions, much less finding screen shots of him when he got those reports to go over. Never would he admit to it. Not once.

Especially not when Barton was bound to be nearby, more than likely stalking after him for whatever reason he stalked after him.

Sighing as he tucked the bottle and wipes under a pillow with his chosen pictures for the night, Coulson slid under his blankets and settled back against his pillow, crossing his legs with a hum. He reached out and grabbed his remote, flipping on his personal TV and started to flip through the channels, wondering what he was going to watch to start him off for the night. Licking his lips, he slid down a bit more and hummed to himself, eyes half lidded as he found a good channel to start off his night.

Rarely did he watch TV so late at night, except the reruns of certain shows had guys that were hot enough to start him off for a nice long session between him and his hand. Finding a good show with plenty of men that got him hot and ready for a night, he settled in and hummed as he felt his blood start to heat and spread through his body, making his prick twitch in interest.

He was half hard when the grate of his vent shake and fall open, making Coulson blink as well known legs drop out of it followed behind the rest of Barton. He groaned and shifted to hide his half hard length from the archer as the man looked around for anyone that would be in his room.

"Who the fuck did you piss of this time?" he asked, sounding quite used to it, eyes closing as he rubbed at them with a grunt.

"No one," Barton was quick to respond. A bit too quick for Coulson as his eyes narrowed at the other man and growled.

"Don't fuck with me, Barton," he growled, feeling much too tired to deal with the bull shit. "Cause seriously, I am tired today and very grumpy," he complained, jabbing a finger at the other man, not moving from the bed, still mostly hard and not wanting to give the other man an eyeful. That would be rather awkward trying to explain just why he was hard while watching some show with a bunch of hot guys. One of who looked a bit like the archer himself.

"Alright, I might have pissed off one of the night security guards by sneaking around. He wasn't warned about me using the vents most nights so, I accidently kind of dropped in on him suddenly and made him spill hot coffee on his lap," Barton said, clearing his throat and rubbing at the back of his head with a sheepish look.

"Only you, Barton, only you," Coulson sighed before pointing to his door. "I'll talk to the guy later. But for now, can you get lost so I can go back to relaxing and watching my show?" he asked. The archer snorted and slinked out, knowing when it was best to hide away and when it was best to annoy his ex-handler. Right now was not a good time to annoy the man, the brown eyes that were usually so warm was annoyed and tired, telling him to hide away.

Once his door was closed, Coulson let his head drop back against the headboard and let out a puff of air, eyes closed as he melted into the bed, grumpy and tired. Looking down at his crotch, he grunted and glared at his now fully hard crotch with a sneer. "Oh yeah, now you're all happy and perky, and of course he has to be back from whatever he was doing early," he growled, narrowing his eyes down at it. "Damn thing."

Huffing and biting his bottom lip to muffle the sounds, he was able to get himself off with a minimal of fuss, cleaned up and everything tucked away. His pictures were hidden away and he sighed once more, shaking his head. He had been really looking forward to his night to…


	20. Fix Him 15 pt 2

Title: Fix Him

Fandom: Avengers

Story: 15

Part: 2/ 2

Word count: 803

AN:Story 15 Pt. 2

* * *

He was going to kill someone, he just knew it. It had been nearly a month since he had last had some alone time with just him, his hand, a bottle of lube and several pictures that he loved having around and usually used for his alone nights. Ever since the night that he had realized that Barton could slink through the vents into his bedroom, he hadn't had a proper time doing what he wanted.

Coulson sighed and rubbed at his face, glaring at the camera that sat in the corners of his office, cursing the fact that they had to have such strong security measures when it came to most of the Avengers Tower. He wanted some form of privacy that didn't include Jarvis watching his every move much less having Barton drop in on him suddenly right in the middle of his happy time.

It was getting harder to find a little time to himself also because Barton seemed to drop in on him whenever the mood struck him to do so. It was getting to a point where Coulson was wondering if the archer had a sixth sense of when he wanted to just jerk off and scratch his itch as much as he possibly could. It was starting to get downright annoying.

"Agent Coulson, your vitals are showing me that you are agitated. Are you alright?" Jarvis suddenly asked, drawing a groan from the agent.

"Fuck off, Jarvis," Coulson sighed, rubbing at his face, sounding tired and put out, not at all happy with how things were going at the moment.

"I assure you, Agent Coulson, that I cannot 'fuck off' as you put it so delicately," Jarvis stated, Coulson swearing there was amusement in the AI's voice. "Do you need me to aske Ms. Potts to you with some twinkies?" he asked, making the other raise an eyebrow.

"If you could, that would be nice, Jarvis. And I am sorry that I was so rude to you. I did not mean to do that," Coulson said, smiling up at one of the cameras before signing off on a piece of paper and tucking it to the side with a sigh. "And tell her that I do have money to pay her back for the box of twinkies, to please?"

"Of course, Agent Coulson," Jarvis replied, getting a smile from the agent. Shaking his head, amazed at just how intuitive the computer was, continuing to flip through the files on his papers, forgetting for a small moment that he was so sexually frustrated that he was about to kill someone if he didn't get some alone time with his hand.

When Pepper arrived with the promised twinkies, along with several other snacks and drinks that she told him he didn't have to worry about paying back any time soon, he had to smile at her. Taking the treats with a smile, he settled back into work, filing the papers, scanning them in and sending them off as needed. But all too soon, Coulson's mind was back to thinking on ways as to how he could get some privacy so he could just jack off in peace.

So far he was at the point of sending Barton off onto a very long mission that required him to be far, far away for a few days. Coulson had no doubt that he would end up going through several bottles of lube in a very short amount of time but it would be very worth it in the long run.

Sitting back, he viciously bit into a twinkie and glared at his paperwork, toes curling and growling unhappily at the fact that he was still without any way of just relaxing and getting off for once. Shaking his head, Coulson sighed and looked up at the cameras before saying, "Jarvis, is my apartment empty?"

"Yes, sir," Jarvis replied promptly, making Coulson smirk brightly at that. "And Agent Barton is not in the Avengers Tower. He has gone up to the helicarrier to hand in his latest mission report and shall be back in four point seven hours. I believe that he may come back later in the day though. He did warn me that he and Agent Romonaff may be going to dinner together or to catch a new movie," he answered, drawing a happy sigh from Coulson.

"Thank you, Jarvis. Can you log me out for the day and direct all calls to someone else? I will be busy for the rest of the afternoon," Coulson said, standing up after he gathered his papers.

"I can do that, sir," Jarvis said as Coulson left his office and headed for his shared apartment to finally relax and get off. He would have the privacy to do so finally. He couldn't wait.


	21. Fix Him 16 pt 1

Title: Fix Him

Story: 16

Part: 1

Fandoms: Avengers

Characters: Fury, Barton, Coulson

Word count: 1,553

An: Story 16. Another story, another day. :3

* * *

Barton stared at the file that had been placed before him by Fury, who was smirking at him, eyes narrowed at it. "What exactly am I doing now?" he asked slowly, tapping his fingers on the chair arm, rather put off with the whole thing.

"We need you to go to a club and hunt for someone who has been hunting in our territory. I'm sure you've seen the reports about the males that have gone missing, only to turn up after they were tortured and dead on the news," Fury stated, Barton nodding his head.

"Yeah. Coulson has been looking for more articles and news information about it. I think he's also been tapping into the police computers to gather any information that wasn't put out by the officers working the cases," Barton replied, flipping open the file and finding several names that hadn't been mentioned in the list. "What's up with the other names? I don't remember them."

"We had our profiles create one for our target and Coulson found several cases that lead up to the newest cases, a sort of lead up for the torture and murders. Several of the males on the list are out of the comas and catatonic states that they had landed in but they don't remember anything from what happened," Fury stated, frowning heavily, his eye dark with anger. "It seems that the task force looking for this man has decided to keep their names out of the media to protect them but has interviewed them and documented their cases."

"I see," Barton said absently, eyebrows furrowed as he read over the information in the file, taking in the rather graphic pictures that had been added in. The males were on the pretty side, for the most part, lean and fit, no taller than six feet, and all of them were known to hit various clubs that catered to whoever needed a place to escape to. It had seem though that their escape had turned into a horror show. "What makes them the target for this guy though? That's my question."

Fury hummed and said, "Page five. They're all cross dressers, either full time in their life or only when they go out to the clubs and the such." Barton's eyebrows rose at that piece of information about the victims. They had all different coloring for their eyes, hair and skin but he hadn't expected that all of them were cross dressing males. It was rather interesting to learn that fact.

"So what am I supposed to do?" he asked, looking up from the case file with narrowed eyes, not trusting the smirk on Fury's lips.

"You, Hawkeye, are to go to the provided hotel room with the provided clothes and take out this man, either killing him or capturing him so we can talk to him. We think he might have taken out a couple of our agents who do this for stress relief, but we're not too sure since no one is able to find out anything at the moment," Fury stated, getting a nod from Barton as he stood.

"Very well, I'll go and get ready for this," the archer replied, nodding his head once more before leaving the office, heading for a carrier to get to the Avengers Tower. Once he was there, he took the elevator down to his shared apartment and sighed as he closed the door behind him. Making some coffee, Barton was quick to head to his office, mind already swirling with thoughts of what he was going to have to do for the mission.

Locking the door behind him, Barton settled at his desk and stared to really read over the file, including the full profile that their people had worked up. The victims had been tortured for several days before they had died by someone who was very assured in himself but more than likely couldn't find a normal bed partner who would play his games. He took sadism to the extreme, had probably been cast out of many a club and banned from ever having a partner like that. He was more than likely to be a large male, well over six feet tall himself, healthy and probably well known to work out often if not religiously.

Sighing, Barton sat back and moaned softly, rubbing at his face, already knowing just what was going to happen. He was going to be playing bait to a sociopath that had probably attacked and killed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents if what Fury had told him was true, not to mention the other victims that he had killed for his own sick and twisted pleasure. Though, who his handler and contact was for this mission, he didn't quite know, making him frown heavily to himself.

A knock to his office door made him frown as he stood and opened it, finding Coulson standing there with a package that Barton had a feeling was his outfit for the mission. "I'm going to be your contact this mission. I hope you have your information already read over and memorized. I have to head out soon to get to the club that you're hunting in. The file also has who we think it might be so you're gonna want to read that before you head out to," Coulson stated, making Barton groan.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll have the information read before I catch a cab to the hotel, no worries. You know I do my job to the fullest extent," Barton promised, taking the boxes with a nod of his head. Coulson smirked at him and nodded before heading off to the club to set up the back room that would be set up for him to watch over his agent.

The owner of the club hated the fact that some sociopathic psycho, as he called their target, was hunting in his clubs and wanted him gone for good.

Sighing softly, Barton packed up his bag, not even looking at the dress, the accessories and the shoes that went with the dress, and caught a cab down to the roach motel that had been chosen. Going to his room, he found a case that held the cell phone that he was to carry, his ear bud and his microphone, and a bag full of bathing supplies. Tossing the bag with his clothes on the bed, he grabbed the bathing supplies and headed into the bathroom to shower and shave all of the unneeded hair on his body, muttering about how Natasha was better suited to do bait and kill missions.

Once he was clean and dried, he walked out into the main room in his towel and grabbed his bag with a scowl to a well hidden camera as the phone rang.

"What?" Barton growled as he turned it onto the speaker, setting it on the counter once he walked into the bathroom once more.

"No need to get snippy," Coulson chuckled over the line, smiling in the office as he watched the door close to the bathroom on the screen before him. Barton grunted softly and unzipped the bag, finding the dress and pulling it out with wide eyes.

"What the fuck?" he yelped, staring at the leather dress. He could already tell it would fit his body perfectly, hiding most of his muscles under long sleeves and rather soft leather fabric. All around, it was a type of dress that Natasha would wear to bait someone into making a stupid move.

"I choose that particular dress because I knew that it would fit you properly without any need to alter it should it come down to that. I also chose it because it fits the descriptions of what the previous victims were wearing," Coulson stated, getting a sigh from Barton.

"They wore leather of some kind. Either the normal black leather you see, or softer types dyed in various shades. All in varying degrees of how much they wore," the archer replied, quoting from what he could remember from the file.

"Exactly. This dress and the accessories work for this mission. Now get dressed. Remember the layout of the club and all exits if you need to make a fast get away?" Coulson asked as Barton started to dress in the dress and the accessories, taking his time in making sure that he got everything right, including the hair piece that came with it all.

"Yeah. Are the other's set up already?" he asked, zipping the dress up and smoothing it down before moving out into the main bedroom with his shoes and phone in hand.

"Yes, they are. They're waiting for any signal from us to move in if you need us to. Remember, I'm your friendly eye in the sky," Coulson stated, getting an affirmative sound as Barton finished getting ready to head out.

Once he had finished dressing, including all of the small things that would keep track of him, Barton caught another cab to the club and paid his way in, ready to hunt down an idiot that was daring to go around and kill the innocent in such a dark way. He would have fun with this, no matter how much he still thought that the mission was something better suited to be done by Natasha.


	22. Fix Him 16 pt 2

Title: Fix Him

Story: 16

Part: 2

Fandoms: Avengers

Characters: Fury, Barton, Coulson

Word count: 1,256

An: Story 16. Another story, another day. :3

* * *

He was strolling through the club, eyes watching for the suspect as he moved through the various people, shooing people away with a flirtatious smile before continuing on his way to the bar and sitting down at it. Barton crossed his legs and waved down the bartender, ordering a soda so as to keep his mental capabilities free and open. He didn't want to deal with his brain being full of fuzz from the alcohol.

Coulson was sitting back in the back room, watching him as he flirted with the occasional person that walked past or paid a bit of attention, eyeing the way he wore the dress. No matter how many times the man complained about wearing the damn dress, he wore it with quite a bit of ease, which wasn't very surprising all things considered. The man knew how to wear a dress, probably from the past missions he had done in one and could pull of cross dressing male with just as much ease as he did wearing the dress.

It was rather amusing all things considered and he had a feeling that he was going to be dreaming about the man in that dress for days, if not for weeks after the end of this mission. Sighing, Coulson ran a hand through his hair and started running through the various camera feeds, eyes scanning for the one that was their target. He found him heading for where Barton was sitting, drinking his soda and flirting with the bartender whenever the guy came by to refill his drink.

"_Barton, your target is coming,_" Coulson said over the communicator, Barton looking over the rim of the cup and spotting their target. Smiling slightly, he crossed his legs, his dress hitching upwards and exposing a long leg and making the handler thank all that was holy that he was alone at the moment. The man was wearing rather nice jeans and a simple shirt, and walked like a predator.

"I see him," Barton hummed back, hiding the fact that his lips were moving behind his glass as he lowered his eyelids with a small smile. Shifting as the target sat next to him, the archer tilted his head in greeting to the other man as he smirked, full lips flashing straight white teeth and making Barton's instincts rear up at the fact that a predator was so damn close to him.

"Well, I've never seen you here before," the target purred, eyes half lidded as he smirked and leant against the bar, resting his head on one hand. Barton crossed his legs and chuckled lowly at the other man, his own eyes half lidded as he tapped his fingers against his glass.

"I have never come here. I heard about it from a friend who lives here and decided to come on by on his suggestion for a good time," Barton purred, making his eyes flare with promise. The other man smirked and tapped his finger against his bottom lip with a chuckle, the two men leaning close to each other. "So, is it really a good time here?" he asked, lips pulling into a wider smile at the smirk that came from his target.

"Why don't I show you just how good it can be here?" the man asked, taking Barton's hand and leading him out to the dance floor. Nearly half an hour later, the archer followed after the target with a smile on his lips, knowing that Coulson was watching him and tracking him. It was surprisingly easy to take the man out with a quick twist of his neck when his back was turned.

"That was so seriously easy," Barton grunted as he stood over the dead body, the team already descending onto the warehouse that the target had taken him to. Stalking out, he slid into the car next to Coulson as the man cocked an eyebrow at him and drove away, knowing that the rest of the tea would take care of the body.

"He actually got one of our people without us knowing about it. That part didn't come out until the search team found his place and ransacked it," Coulson snorted as he started the car and headed off to the hotel room that they would use to relax for the night. "Found his state ID amongst the others and with four other's that we didn't know about," he continued, handing over his Stark Pad to let Barton look over the new information that had been sent to him while he was following after Barton and the target. "The guy was good and changed his MO after his first four victims. Apparently, he buried them instead of just dumping them somewhere. It's rather annoying that our information network failed on that."

"I see," Barton grunted, glad that he had snapped the guy's neck when he had, stopping him dead in his tracks, to pardon the pun, making him shake his head. "This guy was good at hiding what he was and what he was doing while playing at being the good boy who went to church and did his job at work," he mused, Coulson nodding his head as he stopped at a stop light.

"Name is Brinic Smith, age 32. Sexuality, as far as we can tell is whatever will spread their legs for him. From what the people found, he was a twig in high school, was heavily tormented by bullies and went the extreme when he shot up just before his senior year and was able to form some heavy amounts of muscle. There's not much on his parents, but we have hints that the parents were on the extreme religious side of things and that formed his need to rebel in the most extreme of ways. I have a feeling that we'll find some mental problems in his history that we'll find when the computer geeks start digging around."

"So I see," Barton grunted, continuing through the information that was constantly being found, reading it with care. Coulson kept his eyes forward, trying hard not to stare at the long legs that the outfit showed, knowing just what would happen if he happened to look over.

Like hell was he going to have a boner while they were in the same car and on their way to a hotel room.

"I have a feeling that things will be rather interesting when it comes to this guy," Barton finally said, shrugging with a huff and putting the Stark Pad aside, staring out the window. "Fury is going to be pissed when he finds out why that one agent dropped off the face of the Earth. You know his rule about dying without permission."

"It's not to happen if you save yourself like a good little agent," Coulson snorted, remembering those words from Fury when he had almost died himself. Shaking his head, he pulled into the hotel and parked, the two men climbing out and heading into the room. Changing into better clothes and ordering pizza, the two men settled in for the night and worked on their reports of the night.

Without Barton noticing, Coulson watched the recording of the night, clearing up the images and making a video report to turn in.


	23. Fix Him 17 pt 1

Title: Fix Him

Story: 17

Fandom: Avengers

Part: 1

Word count: 1,274

AN: And another one. We have discovered that Coulson is pervy.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the Helicarrier, files under one arm and a serious face, one Phil Coulson was headed to the video room where all of the mission files and videos were found. He was after one particular mission video, not wanting anyone to see it, not even Fury all things considered.

He and Barton had arrived at the Helicarrier three hours ago after a long breakfast together in a simple diner that reminded him of one that he had gone to in his own home town. After they had arrived, they had done their verbal reports and dropped off the information, the video already sent in and placed on a disk. After they had been released, the two agents had gone to their respective offices and printed out their reports, filing them with an ease of practice.

After he had finished with that and had done a few other pieces of paperwork that had been waiting for him, Coulson had packed up his office and headed for the archive room to hunt down the video. He knew that Fury had a copy but wouldn't look at it, so he didn't have to worry about that getting out any time soon.

But what he was after was the copy in the archive rooms. He wanted to get the hard copy of the video and destroy the others, as he had done with other missions where one of his people had gone in dressed in such a way as to be harassed or annoyed. But this time, it wasn't just about keeping his agent safe, especially since Barton wasn't even his agent any more.

Rolling his shoulders and passing his ID card over the scanner, he pushed the door to the archives open and stepped inside, heading for the center of the room where the main computer was. Nodding to the archivist, he held out the files and said, "Take these to the physical file archives please. I have something to do." The archivist smirked and nodded.

Both the archivist and Fury knew what he was going to do, knew that the file would disappear into his personal rooms and never see the light of day unless it needed to for some odd reason. And they approved what he did since few handlers did so for their agents.

Waiting until the man had left, Coulson sat down at the computer, finding it logged in, and started to hunt down the copies of the file. With a few clicks of the mouse and some quickly typed commands, he had erased the video and found out where the DVD of it was kept. Wiping his search behind him and leaving the computer, he walked to the DVD's and found the right section, snitching the case right off of the shelf. He tucked the DVD case into the inner pocket of his coat and headed out of the archive rooms as if he hadn't just stolen another DVD to add to his ever growing collection.

What no one really knew about the agent called Phil Coulson was that he had a private collection outside of the collection of DVD's that he had stolen to protect his people. This collection was made up entirely of videos of missions that Barton had been on, mostly of Barton in various states of undress or odd clothes, like the nights before dress. He kept those particular DVD's well hidden or took the film and cut out any unnecessary film, creating a new DVD for himself while the one with the full mission video was put in with the rest of his collection that kept his agents safe from harassment.

Heading off of the Helicarrier with Barton to Stark Tower, where he knew the other man would take advantage of the pool that was in the basement of the tower along with the spa and jacuzzi, Barton smiled slightly to himself and pulled out his Stark Pad to read over past mission reports. The man always seemed to go down there after a late night mission to swim and steam, leaving him alone in the apartment and able to tuck away his new treasure until he had decided on if he wanted create a new DVD or not.

Once they had landed, he headed to their apartment while Barton headed for the pool with a wave over his shoulder. Stepping out of the elevator and waving his pass over the reader, he stepped into the apartment and closed the door before making sure that no one had snuck into it their apartment and done something. Once that was done and confirmed, he headed for his bedroom and dropped his overnight suitcase onto the bed, moving to his study and placing his laptop case there.

Reaching into his inner pocket, Coulson removed the DVD case and eyed it with almost greedy eyes. Smiling to himself, glad that there wasn't any cameras in the apartments, he moved to one wall and found one of the hidden niches that Stark had put in for each of the Avengers.

Coulson had several of them scattered around the apartment, Barton not having any put any place but his own room, along with the safes that were hidden in various places. The safes held the mission files, physical and digital, while the hidden niches held all of his personal DVDs of Barton. The DVD's themselves didn't just hold videos of missions but slideshows of still frames from some of the missions to.

It was his dirty little secret and one that he was willing to kill to keep a secret, even though it wasn't unheard of for a handler to fall for their agent. But never once had a handler fallen for Barton, much less kept copies of mission files for their own personal fantasies.

Snorting to himself, he opened the niche and found at least four DVDs and a pile of pictures in it, making him sigh and go hunting for another one. He never kept more than four DVD's in any one niche, which meant that he had to often take them and place a series of them onto one disc. Doing that took him time seeing as he had to set it up so that he could decide on which video to watch instead of having to fast forward them. And with his paperwork the way it was, it wasn't often that he could get away with doing that while Barton was gone for the day.

Humming, Coulson found another niche that didn't have as many and made a note to take the time to consolidate a few of his current discs onto one when he had time and Barton was gone for a day. He knew that the archer and Natasha had plans to go out on the town one day, do some heavy shopping and stock up on things, so he figured he would do it then.

Closing the niche, making sure it was well hidden once more, Coulson headed to his bedroom and stripped out of his clothes, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before moving to his study. Sitting at his computer, he pulled up his e-mail service and started on his private life, sending e-mails to family and friends who he cared for and kept in touch with before moving on to his work, catching up on those e-mails and requests.

It wasn't long before he was lounging out in the living room, watching TV and the news, feeling tired but not wanting to go to bed so early, knowing that it would be a long night.


	24. Fix Him 17 pt 2

Title: Fix Him

Story: 17

Fandom: Avengers

Part: 2/2

Word count: 1,278

AN: And another one. We have discovered that Coulson is pervy.

* * *

He didn't know when it had happened, but it had.

It had started with each night that had been filled with nightmares that had chased sleep away from him and left him wondering what to do to fill the hours before work with. He had taken to watching TV in the living room or doing some kind of paperwork that needed to be done so he might as well take care of it. But mostly he watched TV. Occasionally, he read the news online, catching up to the papers that he had subscriptions to. He was almost caught up and had sent any information he deemed interesting and needed to the archivist in the helicarrier.

After a while though, Barton had taken to joining him in his late nights. The archer would either watch TV with him, or cook, or even read a book during their nights together. Sometimes he would hide away in the little cubby hole that had a bed in there and actually sleep.

They had learned early on to have another alarm out in the living room and turned on whenever they were in the living room. It worked for them, really, and they made sure that they did get plenty of sleep. It wasn't too hard for them to fall into a pattern whenever one of them had nightmares and found their way to the living room.

Coulson had woken up from one such nightmare, once more dreaming about Loki and almost dying due to his attack, and wandered out into the living room with his lap top in hand. Flopping down onto the couch, he set the alarm that sat on the small side table and flipped on the small lamp next to the alarm. Shifting his legs to stretch out over the couch, he turned the TV on and opened his laptop, settling in to catch up on his newspapers.

He looked up when a grumpy looking Barton walked in, still wearing his mission outfit, case with bow and quiver in hand, and raised an eyebrow. "Go take a shower and change. I'll make coffee and food for you," Coulson said, standing up from the couch and putting his laptop aside for later. Barton sent him a thankful smile and walked back to his room, the sound of a shower starting filtering out to him just under the sound of whatever was playing on the TV.

Looking at the TV, he noted that it was one of the few shows about restaurants that he enjoyed. He rather enjoyed watching the man, who he knew to be a rather well known chef himself, tear into the owners and then help them rebuild their businesses.

Shaking his head, he pulled out some already cooked hamburger meat that he had been planning on turning into spaghetti, but would do as tacos. Tossing the meat, some water and his pre-mixed spices into a pan, he left that to heat and cook as he grabbed lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, taco shells and flour tortillas. He soon had the lettuce and tomatoes chopped, and in bowls, with the cheese shredded and the tortillas heating in the oven.

Barton came out, sniffing the air and taking in spicy scent of cooked meat with just the right types of spices teasing his sense of smell. "Made tacos?" he asked, taking the plate that was handed to him by his friend before Coulson bent down and pulled out the tray of tortilla's from the oven, placing them onto a plate.

"Yes. I had the meat read for spaghetti but not the sauce, so I went with tacos for now," Coulson hummed, taking two of the hard taco shells and two of the flour tortillas for his own food, Barton taking three of each. The two men made their tacos, some salsa and sour cream being found and used along with the other toppings. Once they had their food and soda, they migrated to the couch and sat down to eat and watch the owners get ripped into for whatever they had done this time.

"How's work been going?" Barton finally asked. They both knew that they didn't need to talk but they enjoyed talking with each other on occasion. It meant that they caught up with their lives seeing as Barton was often doing his missions while Coulson was working on keeping the Avenger's under some semblance of control.

"Busy. I swear that Stark creates the situations he gets in just to see me squirm and rush around to smooth feathers down so we're not eyeballed to damn hard," Couslon snorted as he finished off his first taco and went in for his second. "Thor of course keeps getting stalked by fangirls. They see him and suddenly it's a mob scene, especially when he wears jeans and a t-shirt. I keep having to send someone to save him from the horror that is a squealing, horny fangirl."

"The poor god of Thunder," Coulson chuckled, shaking his head with an amused look on his face as he finished off another one of his tacos, moving onto his third. Barton eyed the other male and finished off his own third taco and quickly after that, his fourth.

Coulson pulled his laptop close to him, letting it sit on the couch before him as Barton took up the end of it with a book and his food. They were quite content with just sitting around, eating and talking as they were, the handler occasionally telling his friend a bit of news that he thought the other man would find interesting before continuing with his reading. Barton had soon finished off his plate of food and his soda, and dished up the last of the taco makings, handing Coulson a small soft taco before he retook his seat.

"Thanks," Coulson hummed, eating the taco in a couple of bites before wiping his mouth with a tissue that he had grabbed from the box that they kept in a drawer. He had seen the bottle of lube stashed next to that under some papers but hadn't said anything about it, knowing that the other would probably deny any knowledge of it.

"Not a problem," Barton grunted before digging around for a legal pad and a pen that they kept in one of the many drawers for whenever they needed to write something and didn't want to go to their offices. Finding it, he started to write out his newest mission report as Coulson continued to read his newspapers, finding his own notebook and making note on a few sightings of the people that they were watching.

He would do some searching the next day since he was to join the Helicarrier for a week long update meeting and would have complete access to the archives and computers. "I really need to get these computers set up to hook into the helicarrier's computers," Coulson grunted, his companion chuckling lightly at him.

"Indeed you do. It would make my job so much easier, especially when it came to turning in my mission reports," Barton stated, shaking his head with an amused smile.

Coulson chuckled and went back to relaxing, knowing that only in a few short hours, he would be getting onto the helicarrier and joining into a meeting, but it wasn't so bad as long as he had his friend with him, no matter how much he wanted to jump the guy's bones.

They didn't know when it became normal to just relax so late at night after their nightmares, but they found that they didn't mind all that much. It worked well for them after all.


End file.
